


Family is where the Love is!

by basurtoj15



Category: Bittybones (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lil bit of blood and violence, ALL THE FLUFF, AU (Dreamtale), AU (Swapfell), AU (Underfell), AU (Underswap), Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Beware the angst is real, Bitties Everywhere!, Bitties are not pets, Bonds, Boys can be lovable assholes, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, LOVE is not love, M/M, Mating, Mention of Suicidal Thoughts in Later Chapters, Misunderstandings, Multi, Prejudice, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, So many bitties, Soulbonds, Souls, Swearing, The puns are everywhere!, They all love each other kinda, Y/N is substitute mom, family is forever - Freeform, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23290264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basurtoj15/pseuds/basurtoj15
Summary: You didn't want any pets, you didn't need any either. You were perfectly content with your life. Your twin brothers however were not. They wanted the newest and greatest craze to ever hit the media: Bitties. Out of respect for your parents and to make your brothers shut up, you took them to the store to get some. What you found there would affect you and your family for the rest of your lives...let the chaos begin.
Comments: 231
Kudos: 229





	1. I'm sick of Pets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UnBearably Sweet!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681190) by [Lady_Flame96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Flame96/pseuds/Lady_Flame96). 
  * Inspired by [Oh So Childish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004631) by [OnyxianDrake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxianDrake). 



> Hey there! This is my first bittybones fic, and I have been sitting on this lil idea for awhile and it has finally blossomed into what ever the hell this thing is. As great or any fanfic writers on this platform would say: Make sure to hit that Kudos button, and share some comments down below! Now enough of me blabbering, please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You didn't want any pets, you didn't need any either. You were perfectly content with your life. Your twin brothers however were not. They wanted the newest and greatest craze to ever hit the media: Bitties. Out of respect for your parents and to make your brothers shut up, you took them to the store to get some. What you found there would affect you and your family for the rest of your lives...let the chaos begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! This is my first bittybones fic, and I have been sitting on this lil idea for awhile and it has finally blossomed into what ever the hell this thing is. As great or any fanfic writers on this platform would say: Make sure to hit that Kudos button, and share some comments down below! Now enough of me blabbering, please enjoy!

“Jack, let go of Jake’s leg right now!” you scream at your quarreling twin brothers. This was the third fight you had to break up this week.

“I thought you two were supposed to be behaving today?” you said as you pried Jack’s hands from Jake’s ankle.

“He started it!” Jake yelled. “The hell I did, asshole!” Jack snapped back. ‘Of all the days for them to be acting like immature idiots,’ you thought wearily.

“What’s mom and dad gonna say when they see you guys trying to kill each other….AGAIN?!” you shouted, already reaching your limit.

“Oh, pleeeaaase...” Jack groaned. 

“You have something you wanna share with the class?” you asked accusingly. 

“You know as well as I do that Mom and Dad don’t give a shit about us,” Jack said, his voice laced with repressed anger. Jake said nothing but lowered his head and nodded, agreeing with his brother.

You knew just what he was talking about. Your parents, while caring as they were, had very little time to spend with you or your brothers.   


They wanted to make sure that you had everything you ever wanted and more. Which meant that they had to work very long hours and sometimes even weekends to continue supporting your luxurious lifestyle.

“You know that’s not true! They are very busy, and you should be grateful for everything they’ve done for you.” You stepped closer to your brother, eyeballing him as you said this.

You had to crane your neck to look into his eyes. Even though they were younger than you by two years, they still towered over you. You thought that when you hit eighteen that somehow your unanswered prayers of being taller would magically come true.   


Unfortunately for you, fate was a cruel bitch with a sense of irony.

“Stop acting like you’re Mom! They're never here anyway, so who freaking cares?!” Jack snapped as he fell onto the couch. Jake stood by the sofa watching the scene unfold, not saying a word.

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you two would stop acting like you’re two years old all the time!” you screamed back at him.   


You knew that you shouldn’t be yelling at them. It was true that you weren’t Mom, but your parents left you in charge so much that it felt like you were. 

You hated these arguments; they happened all the time. But you knew that they were both struggling with their own issues, so you tried to cut them some slack.

Jack was always the troublemaker and the instigator. If the boys broke into a fistfight, snuck out at night, or shattered one of Mom’s treasured glass figurines, then it was 99% Jack’s idea. 

Jake, on the other hand, was a somewhat quiet kid and went along with his brother’s escapades all the time without needing to be persuaded. 

You asked him once why he went along with Jack’s stupid ideas, and he told you that Jack was fearless and fun to be around. This confused you immensely as you barely saw that charismatic side that he was known for at school. 

‘Must be a twin thing,’ you thought.

“Hey, are we still going to the store?” Jake said out of the blue, breaking your train of thought. 

You and Jack just stared at him, wide-eyed for a second. He said it as if it were the only logical thing to say and that his siblings weren’t just having a screaming match in front of him. 

You and Jack exchanged a look.

“What…. store?” you asked curiously. Jake gave an exasperated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“You know, the one where you’re supposed to take us today, to get those itty…bitty…titty things?” Jake said innocently. 

Jack started howling with laughter as he fell off the couch, clutching his stomach as he did. Jake stood there, unaware of why his brother was laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe, or why you looked like you were either ready to strangle him or have a heart attack.

“They’re. Called. Bitties,” you said through clenched teeth. 

“If it were up to me, you guys wouldn’t be getting your own bitties. Hell, you couldn’t even keep NON-sentient beings alive for longer than a week,” you said matter-of-factly.

Ever since your brothers were old enough to know what a pet even was, they would relentlessly pester your parents into getting them everything from a hamster to a cockatoo. 

And all of them ended with either the pet in question disappearing or going away to a ‘farm’. You think it must be some kind of record, how many pets your siblings went through in the past sixteen years.   


They had precisely ten dogs, six cats, five hamsters, eleven fish, seven birds, and a snake. You still shudder thinking about Reggie the Royal Python. He’s the reason two of the hamsters went ‘missing’.

“It doesn’t matter what you think, mom and dad said you HAVE to take us today,” Jack said as a devilish smirk grew on his face. 

You wanted to argue with him, but you knew the store would be closed in a couple of hours, and it was going to take at least forty-five minutes to get there. 

You managed to push down the annoying feelings inside of you, before reluctantly saying: “Fine…go get in the car.”

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

All through the car ride, there was not a moment’s peace in sight. 

‘Why me?!’ you thought wearily as you listened to your brothers’ constant bickering about whatever random thing they started talking about. 

“I have an idea!” you said loudly enough for both brothers to hear you. They both turned to look at you, seemingly surprised at your outburst. 

“Why don’t we talk about what kind of bitties you guys are interested in?” you said, praying to God that they took the bait.

“Well, I don’t know about him,” Jack said as he pointed to his brother, “but I want one that has some wicked fangs and maybe a tail!” Jack said, his voice growing louder as he spoke.

“Oh no! Mom and Dad were very clear about that,” you said as you were about to explain the rules of the outing. 

“Not under any circumstances am I allowed to let you two bring home anything that has: scales, tails, wings, feathers, horns, or venom.” 

You said it word for word as your parents had said it so many times that it was practically engraved in your head. 

“Aw, what?!” 

“Come on, that’s not fair!” Jack and Jake said simultaneously. 

“Sorry guys, their rules, not mine. Can you really blame them, though? After what happened with that Komodo dragon and baby barred owl you tried to sneak into the house?” you said questioningly. 

At the mention of their past pet smuggling, the boys sunk down in their seats, seemingly trying to hide from the question. 

“It wasn’t our fault that stupid lizard ate the owl,” Jack muttered as he crossed his arms.

This is why you never wanted a pet or ever got one to begin with. Not only were they too much responsibility, but every time your brothers got a new one, the same thing would happen over and over. They would love it, and it would hold their attention for about a week, and then they would completely forget about it. 

And guess who was the one that had to keep the damn things alive, when your brothers seemingly forgot they had living things to take care of. And the lucky winner was: You! 

When their pets finally did kick the bucket, they would cry and whine and beg your parents for another one. You think after the fifth bird, your parents finally realized the pattern and were stricter about their pet rules.

“Do you guys even know the types of bitties you want? Jake, do you have a preference?” you asked your youngest brother. Jake contemplated the question before he spoke. 

“How many different types are there? Is there a lot to choose from?” he asked quizzically. 

“Yeah, I heard that some of them are on fire! Is that true?!” Jack asked, excitement growing in his voice.

‘Oh my God, I knew this would happen.’, you thought bitterly to yourself. 

“Did you guys do any research at all? You know, like you were SUPPOSED to?” irritation evident in your tone.

“We don’t need to look up anything when you’re the one who’s taking us,” Jack said slyly as he made eye contact with you through the rear-view mirror. 

“Yeah, you always have the answers and fun facts, sis,” Jake added sweetly.

You grumbled to yourself before adjusting your mirror to look at the two of them.   


“Alright fine, now I’m not gonna get into every single type, okay, because there is literally an endless amount,” you said begrudgingly. 

You took a deep breath before going into the basics of bitties. That they were sentient beings with their own thoughts, dreams, and wants in life. That they were just like the regular monsters you saw walking the streets nowadays, except smaller. 

That they were composed of magic and relied heavily on their souls. Which is why they could do magic, and humans couldn’t. The most basic types of bitties were of the Tale, Fell, and Swap varieties. There were also several subspecies, but you were not ready to go into that conversation today.

“So, like, what’s the difference in the types of bitties?” Jake asked curiously. 

“Well, with each type of bitty, their personalities and appearances differ greatly. Though some of them may look similar, if you confuse one bitty with another, then the consequences may be…extreme.” you said ominously.

“Don’t leave us hanging, what are these ‘extreme’ consequences?” Jack asked sarcastically using air quotes as he did. 

“You might want to listen to this part unless you want to be bitten, blasted, burned, scratched, or cussed at in the future,” you said with a deadpan expression. The looks on their faces were so worth the hours of research you did in preparation for today.

For the first time in a while, your siblings were at a loss for words, looking very gobsmacked with their mouths wide open. 

“Could you elaborate?” Jake said, voice barely audible. A small, accomplished smirk appeared on your face as you continued. 

“Well, there is the Tale variety, which is the original of all the bitties and where they all stem from. These bitties don’t have similar traits with each other, but their individual personalities depend on what species you’re interested in. The Fell types all have a similar black and red motif. Which suits them fine considering the entire type is very aggressive, violent, and only slightly homicidal,” you said casually, not missing the shocked expressions on your brothers’ faces.

Not missing a beat, you continued, “As for the Swap variety, they are basically like the Tale type except that most of their personalities have been swapped. Now don’t get me wrong there are A LOT of others that I haven’t mentioned, and each type has their own specific way to care and handle them. So, when we get there, I want you guys to ask questions about them. Get to know the bitties first before you make any decisions, okay?” you asked, almost pleadingly. 

You really did not want to have to care of these things if these two knuckleheads gave up on them like all the others.

You heard both answer in the affirmative before your mind began to wander. If this really did turn out similar to their other pets, then you felt sorry for whatever poor bitties your brothers decided on. 

Unbeknownst to your brothers, your parents told you that even though they could pick them out, you had the final say if they could actually get them or not. That thought only slightly comforted you because even if they picked out the toughest and meanest bitty in the place, it could still die from a broken heart. 

Bitties needed love to survive, and if they weren’t properly cared for, then they could dust themselves because they had lost HOPE.

“Hey y/n, is that it over there?!”, Jack said, his voice reaching critical levels of loudness and excitement. 

You looked over to see what he was pointing at, and at the next light, there was an enormous store that was the size of a Walmart. The sign in front said ‘Bitties By the Handful’, not a very creative name but whatever. 

You pulled into the parking lot and found a spot. Your brothers tried to climb over each other to get out quicker. You rolled your eyes and got out of the car.

When you all managed to make it inside the building, the sheer magnitude of the place was enough to make you pause. There was row upon row of bitty clothing, accessories, treats, games, and toys that all catered to each bitty type. 

Not only that but if you looked towards the back of the place, you could see they had their own Vet. As your eyes scanned from left to right, you could see how the store transitioned. 

Past the accessories were the bitty houses that were set up like a little neighborhood, which to your dismay, you might have slightly squealed at how adorable they were. Past the rather expensive bitty houses (you could already hear your wallet crying), you could see the tanks and playpens used to house the bitties.

While you had been taking the place in, still standing in the same spot, you neglected to see your brothers heading straight for the bitty pens. 

‘Oh crap!’ you thought as you rushed after them.


	2. Is it getting hot in here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go as planned and everything has been spiraling out of control since you set foot in this damn place! Is it too late to go back home and forget this ever happened? *le crash* I'll take that as a yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for all the wonderful comments in the last chapter. They mean the world to me. And as I am posting this it is now officially my birthday! Yay! And what better way to celebrate then by seeing some bitties get into some shenanigans. Hopefully Reader can handle all the chaos that's about to happen, who knows? (Me) Also as a side note if any of you have any suggestions of bitties you'd like to see please leave them in the comments. I have some in mind, but I'm not a bitty expert...yet. So if you have a fave bitty you wanna see get into crazy and cute situations then by all means let me know. I can't promise all of them will be in here, but I will certainly try. Anyway, I've talked long enough, please enjoy.

You never realized how out of shape you were, until you started running across the store like your life depended on it. You knew you were on the plumper side of the spectrum, but this was ridiculous! How big was this store?!

Your lungs felt like they were about to collapse in on themselves. You really need to consider hitting the gym (nah). But your brothers didn’t seem to have any trouble keeping up their fast pace, and you could tell they were excited by the way they were pushing each other to see who could get there first. They had a good 20ft on you and made a turn to head right into the bitty section. When they had turned the corner, you had almost caught up with them.

At that moment you felt as if fate had heard you when you called her a bitch, because Jake had pushed Jack a little too hard, and he ended up losing his balance. Before he could react, Jack fell towards the bitty pens, his arms flailing as he fell. On his way down he managed to knock over a stool with a bitty table on top of it. What you didn’t notice at first was the bitty that was sitting at the table. The table that was currently making its way towards the linoleum floor!

Without thinking you dove under it, sliding across the floor as you did. ‘OUCH! That is so going to sting later.’, you thought. You managed to catch the falling bitty just before it hit the ground.

Suddenly it felt like your hands were in an oven! You quickly opened your hands to reveal a bitty that was on fire. Literally! Its body was made entirely out of flames. The flames, however, were not normal. Instead of being a yellowish red, they were a light purple color with a hint of blue at the top of its head. It kind of reminded you of the decorative lights you hung up at Halloween that would constantly change colors. Aside from the color of its flames, it wasn’t dressed like any of the bitties you had seen online. Instead of armor or a winter coat, this bitty was wearing a black dress shirt, red slacks, black dress shoes, and a matching red bowtie. ‘This guy’s clothes are fancier than my entire wardrobe combined’, you thought to yourself as you glanced at your own outfit.

Before you could say or do anything, you felt your hands being burned. You looked down at the bitty and saw its body had lost most of its shape. While the rest of its flames were blazing uncontrollably. On instinct you dropped the bitty and scooted away from the rising heat.

“Watch where your fucking going, you bumbling idiot!”, the bitty screamed in a deep, raspy voice. You were shocked to say the least, this was the first bitty you had ever seen in person, and it…wasn’t what you were expecting.

“Jack, you okay?”, you heard Jake say from behind you. You turned around, and saw Jack standing up, rubbing his head. You rushed over to him and checked him all over to see if he had any injuries.

“Does it hurt anywhere?”, you asked.

“Y/N stop! I’m fine, your embarrassing me!”, Jack said in a hushed tone as a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Really, I’m embarrassing? I’m not the one who was running in the store like a child, and then made a huge mess! Not to mention, you scared these poor bitties half to death!”, you said in a hushed scream. He looked over to where the bitties usually were, and sure enough they were all hiding in their houses or huddled together in a corner. Some of them were trembling, and others were softly crying into the shoulders of those standing next to them.

‘He at least has enough sense to look guilty’, you thought to yourself. Suddenly you felt a sharp pain on your ankle, you inhaled sharply, and looked down. The flame bitty you saved from earlier was standing in between you and Jack with its hand pressed up against you. His form was more stable, but his face was scrunched up into a scowl, and his red slits for eyes narrowed at you.

“Isn’t it customary that when someone wrongs you, like say, almost DUSTING YOU?!, that they deserve a goddamn apology?!”, the bitty seethed as the flames on its head flared angrily as he removed his hand from your ankle. You stared at the bitty for a moment before speaking.

“I’m really sorry about your table, my brothers just got a bit rough…”, you said as your attention turned toward Jack and Jake. Jake lowered his head, while Jack was looking everywhere other than the bitty.

You continued to glare a hole into Jack’s face before he finally made eye contact with you. You motioned to the bitty still standing at your feet, before looking back at Jack. He glanced at the bitty, while uncomfortably shifting in place.

“I haven’t got all fucking day!”, the bitty yelled. You winced and was about to say something, when you heard a voice call over from the end of the aisle.

“Is everything all right over here? I heard screaming and crying.”, a female voice said. You looked over and saw a woman with short blonde hair wearing a red employee vest. The nametag she was wearing read “Stacy”. When you looked over in her direction, you noticed how much damage had really been done to the aisle. Accessories and bitty toys littered the floor, the table that the bitty fell off of was turned over. And the bitties themselves had slowly come out of their hiding spots, fear and nervousness clearly visible on their faces.

“Oh, umm yes, uhhh..could you give me and my brothers one second?”, you asked sweetly. Praying that she wouldn’t refuse your request.

“Sure…”, she said raising an eyebrow.

“Thank you so much.”, you replied. No sooner had the words left your mouth you had spun around on your heels and grabbed both of your brothers by their ears and dragged them to another aisle.

“Ow! What the hell?!”, Jack yelled as he tried to pull out of your grasp.

“Sis, that really hurts, ow ow ow!”, Jake whined. Ignoring their complaints, you didn’t let go until you were sure you were out of earshot.

********************************************************

All the bitties that were watching the three of you just stood there as they saw you pull your brothers away. Some of them had literal stars in their eyes from watching your interaction, the edgier ones were mimicking the hold you did on your brothers. Some of which were actually fighting with each other saying that they were doing it wrong. But there was one bitty that hadn’t moved a muscle since the three of you left. The purple flame bitty stood there glaring at the spot where you had been standing. “No one makes a fool out of me and gets away with it.”, he grumbled before heading off in the direction you had dragged your brothers to.

There was also another bitty that hadn’t made a move since you left who had intentionally hidden himself from the spectacle. A Sansy that was casually leaning against a stuffed dog on one of the higher shelves. He had been enjoying the show so far and had a feeling there would be more to come. **“heh. i guess its true wat they say. every cloud has a _sister_ lining. hehe”, **he chuckled to himself before teleporting to another aisle to find a better place to watch.

*******************************************************

“What in God’s name were you two thinking?! You are going to go apologize to those bitties you scared, and to that employee for making such a mess!”, you scolded in a hushed tone.

“Do we have to?”, Jack said boredly still rubbing his sore ear.

“I feel kinda bad Jack, you did like almost crush the bitty cages.”, Jake said somberly.

“And who’s fault is that asshat?”, Jack snapped.

“Hey!”, you yelled getting their attention. “I don’t care who’s fault it was, your both GOING to apologize. And Jack you are especially going to apologize to that bitty you knocked over.”, you said as you tried to contain your growing impatience and frustration.

“Yeah, what was up with that dude? I thought bitties were supposed to be all nice and obedient and shit like that?”, Jake said, as if the bitty was the one that caused the incident.

“You really don’t listen to a word I say do you?”, you said exasperated. “Did you already forget what I told you guys in the car?”, you asked. They both exchanged confused glances seemingly having a silent conversation with each other.

“Uhhh, could you remind us?”, Jake said meekly. You dragged your hand across your face very slowly, groaning at the situation, before answering.

“If you didn’t notice by the cursing, and ‘hot’ temper,”, you giggled slightly before continuing, while your brothers just rolled their eyes. “that that bitty must be a Fell type.”

“Okay…so what?”, Jack said as he started looking at some of the items on the shelves.

“So, that means that it wouldn’t hesitate to burn your ass, if you piss it off!”, you said as you watched Jack fiddle with a bitty-sized ketchup bottle. They both whipped their heads to look at you so fast that you were worried that their necks might break.

“What do you mean burn?”, Jake asked confused.

“Oh my God, that thing was on fire!”, Jack shouted as he seemed to realize what the bitty actually looked like. ‘He really didn’t see that the first time?’, you thought unbelievably.

“Would you keep it down, we are in enough trouble as it is.”, you said.

“Bro, you should have seen it! That thing was purple, he looked like the human torch if he was multicolored! It was sick, except for those dorky clothes it was wearing. It made it look like a puss..”. Before he could finish that thought, he had jumped ten feet in the area and was hopping while holding his foot.

“Dammit, son of a bitch!”, he cried out. You looked down and saw a small plume of smoke was coming from his right pant leg. Concerned, you crouched down to get a better look. It looked like his pants had caught fire and it was slowly fizzling out. You quickly patted his leg to put the small flame out. He had a small burn on his leg, but other than that he was fine. His pants, however, were not salvageable.

“What in the shit?!”, Jack yelled angrily. Suddenly you could hear cackling coming from the bottom shelf to your right. You and your brothers turned toward the noise and saw the bitty in question doubled over trying and failing to contain his laughter.

“Karmas a bitch, you egregious fuckwit!”, the bitty said directing his insults toward Jack.

At a speed that you didn’t know he was capable of; Jack had swiped the bitty from the shelf. Using his black bandana, he carried with him to hold the bitty in place.

“You wanna say that again, ya piece of crap?!”, Jack yelled as his grip became tighter on the bitty. The bitty was still scowling at him, but it was slowly forming into a grimace as he felt his body being squished. Before you could take the bitty from him, something very strange happened. You heard a ping noise, and without warning Jack had dropped the bitty. He then was lifted off the ground and flung to the other end of the aisle. As the bitty was falling, you and Jake tried to catch it, but before you could it disappeared into thin air.

Not expecting this, you and Jake collided heads with each other and fell to the floor with a thud. You groaned as you rubbed at your sore forehead. ‘This day keeps getting better and better’, you thought wearily. As you were standing up, you immediately noticed the culprit behind this whole entanglement. Standing next to a very smug looking flame bitty was a tiny skeleton. It sported a blue jacket, white t-shirt, black shorts, and pink slippers…for some reason. ‘It looks so familiar, what bitty is that again? A Blueberry? No, Razzberry? Dangit what is it? Wow, I never noticed that a lot of them are named after foods.’ you thought absentmindedly.

 **“you kiddos should really learn to behave yourselves, its the only way you’ll get _ahead_ in life.”**, the skeleton said in a baritone voice as his smile grew bigger. As you stared at the bitties you couldn’t help but notice the defensive position the skeleton bitty was in. Or that the flame bitty was slightly behind him with his arms crossed. And if you looked very closely you would see that the flame bitty was shaking ever so slightly. You slowly stood up with your hands raised in a surrender position. You didn’t want to startle the bitties anymore than they already were. You could tell they were jumpy, and you didn’t want to set them off again.

“Hello, my name is y/n and you two would be?”, you said calmly.

 **“dont really go by anything, so you can just call me sans.”** , he said as he gained a more relaxed position. ‘Oh that’s what their called Sansy’s!’, you thought to yourself. You tried to remember everything you could about this kind of bitty. From what you’ve read they were extremely lazy, loved puns, and were only active if they absolutely had to. You figured that these bitties must know each other at least somewhat, if he came to protect the fire bitty. Speaking of which, you turned your attention to the bitty behind Sans. Once you both had made eye contact, his flames flared up, and you could see a small shade of blue on his cheeks.

“I am not telling you my name, you enormous bitch!”, the flame bitty said as he turned his nose up at you. Ok ouch, that definitely didn’t help your self-esteem at all.

 **“hey cmon buddy things are already _grim_ as it is _,_ why dont you just tell her?”, **Sans said as he playfully jabbed his elbow into the fire bitty’s side. At least you think it was playful. The fire bitty glared at Sans before turning back to you.

“Fine, if it will appease your inferior intellect. I am a Grimby, but I prefer Grim. Are you satisfied?”, he said begrudgingly. You had to really hold back on a lot of things that were threatening to spew out of your mouth. The day wasn’t even over yet, and you already had to deal with so much bullshit! The only reason you hadn’t left already was because you made a promise to your parents to do this for your brothers. You took a deep breath and buried all your negative feelings deep down to deal with later. You put on a very small smile before you began to speak.

“It’s nice to meet you both and I’m so sorry about my brother. He has a bad temper and doesn’t know when to control himself. He really is a good guy when you get to know him.”, you said as you turned your attention toward Jack. You saw Jake trying to help his brother to his feet.

“You good bro?”, Jake asked worriedly.

“Aww man, what hit me?”, Jack asked as he tried to regain his balance.

Not waiting to hear the bitty answer you quickly walked over to your brothers. Not missing the irritated expression on Grim’s face as his hands balled up into fists at his sides.

“Jack, are you alright?”, you asked

“That. Was. Awesome!”, he yelled surprising you and Jake. “Dude, I was flying bro! How did that even happen?!”, he said full of excitement and a big dopey grin appeared on his face.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”, Grim said as he made his way to the ground and was quickly approaching where Jack was standing. “You get thrown across the fucking room, and your happy about it?! Did you hit your massive head when you went down?!”, he asked as he proceeded to scale Jack’s pants to get to his shoulder. Jack’s immediate reaction was to swat him off, but before he could even lift his hand, however, you heard a familiar ping sound. Since you were so close to Jack this time you could see an orange heart with a little bit of yellow in it floating in front of Jack’s chest. The outside of the heart was a deep blue color that seemed to encase around it, as if it was holding it still. You looked down next to you and saw Sans with his arm raised in front of him. One of his eyes looked completely hollow while the other was bursting with blue swirls with what you believed to be his magic.

 **“wouldn’t do that if i were you kid, or else your gonna have a bad time..”,** as he finished you could have sworn you heard his voice go an octave lower. You looked back at your brothers and was flabbergasted. Jake stood there staring, but he wasn’t staring at Jack. He was staring at Sans. He had such a soft and curious look on his face that it reminded you of when they got their first puppy. Jack on the other hand, was as still as a statue as Grim parkoured his way to the front of Jack’s face. When he finally reached his destination, he took hold of both of Jack’s cheeks in his hands. You could see his tiny flames flaring up around his head, and a familiar scowl found its way onto his face before he decided to speak.

“You listen, and you listen good you little punk! I am not a toy or a pet that you can just manhandle like a damn ragdoll! Not only did you almost dust me twice today! You scared those fucking pansy ass bitties in the pens, and I know I’m going to get an earful from the blonde for being out of my zone. Which she wouldn’t even notice if it wasn’t for your clumsy fuckup! Plain and simple you fucked me over to the highest possible degree and didn’t even say you were sorry. Now, any last words before I burn your damn face off!?” he said as a sinister smile came onto his face. One of his hands rising into the air as a purple fireball manifested on it. Jack stood there not moving as he stared wide eyed at the bitty

The next few words that came out of Jack’s mouth would cement his fate and ours for years to come…

“Damn, you got guts lil dude. You want to come home with me?” he said as his eyes lit up and the dopey grin never leaving his face.


	3. What Just Happened!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some new faces, and many surprises. To get a bitty or not? That is the question. Maybe they will maybe they won't? Is that vague enough;) Who's it going to be? Let's find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this chapter! I want to thank everyone who suggested the new bitties that they would like to see, and maybe you'll see them sometime soon. Also I totally forgot to say this in the chapter 1 notes, but bittybones AU was created by fucken_crybaby. I do not own any of them. Well maybe one, but that's way down the road from here. Also shout out to shiftingfootsteps for the suggestion of having bitty brothers show up. I know I said it wouldn't happen until later, but inspiration kinda took over. XD And don't worry I'll give credit to those who suggested the bitties, when they make an apperance. Until then don't be afraid to suggest more bitties, you can never have too many! But enough of me rambling, please enjoy!

“OH MY STARS! DID YOU SEE THE HUMAN’S BATTLE MOVE PAPY?!”, the Baby Blue squealed as he looked over at his brother lounging on a pile of pillows.

“heh, yeah bro. i can tell your really _starstruck_ ”, the Lil Bro said with a lazy grin.

“THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES BROTHER! THE HUMAN HAS MET ALL MY STANDARDS! FIRM YET FAIR, HAVING INCREDIBLE BATTLE TACTICS, AND SHOWING BRAVERY IN THE FACE OF EVIL!”, he said with a confident grin as his scarf seemed to billow in the wind. The Lil Bro looked confused as he sat up to look at his brother.

“you really think her brothers are evil?”, he said cocking a browbone.

“WHAT? NO! I WAS REFERRING TO THAT TERRIBLE GRIMBY”, he said with a grimace. Realization hit him, as he stared at the Baby Blue. He sighed before walking over to him.

“look blue, i know he isnt your favorite bitty in the world, but he’s been through a lot”, the Lil Bro said as he put an arm around the conflicted bitty. Blue looked up at his brother and sighed.

“I KNOW THAT, BUT THAT’S NO EXCUSE TO TREAT PEOPLE SO HARSHLY!”, he said as he stared at the ground, irritation clear on his face. “THAT HUMAN DESERVES A BITTY OF MY CALIBER! AND WITH YOU BY MY SIDE, WE’LL SHOW HER WE’RE WORTHY OF BEING ADOPTED!”, Blue said with gusto. The Lil Bro smiled softly. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by cackling coming from behind him.

“MUAHAHAHAHA! IF YOU THINK YOU EVEN HAVE A CHANCE OF OUTDOING ME! THEN YOU’RE AN EVEN BIGGER SIMPLETON THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!”, a loud malicious voice said. They both spun around to see a Razzberry bitty approaching them, along with a Mutt bitty. The Razzberry put his hands on his hips and struck a pose as he continued. “THAT HUMAN WOMAN IS FAR TOO RARE, I CANNOT ALLOW HER TO FALL INTO THE HANDS OF YOU TWO DULLARDS!”, he smirked slyly.

“sire, is correct. you two aren’t fit to be her bitties.”, the Mutt said casually. His sunken eyes staring intently at the Lil Bro.

“we didn’t ask for your opinion razz! do you honestly think she’ll pick you or Mutt over us? face facts, you two aren’t _berry_ nice or friendly. besides, we are the perfect _pear_ for her, so why don’t you guys go back to the hole you crawled out of.”, the Lil Bro said lowly as his eyelights disappeared. A tiny grin was forming on Mutt’s face as he tried his best not to laugh. Razz, however, was turning a deep shade of maroon as his left eyelight flared with his magic.

“YOU UTTER ONE MORE WORD, AND I’LL MAKE SURE IT WILL BE THE LAST THING YOU EVER SAY!”, he screamed as his bones started to rattle from rage. Blue moved in between his brother and Razz. He looked Razz in the eye and gave his best determined look.

“I DON’T MIND A CHALLENGE! IF YOU THINK YOU CAN IMPRESS HER MORE THAN ME, WHICH IS NOT POSSIBLE! THEN I WILL ADMIT DEFEAT!”, Blue said smugly. Razz contemplated his proposal. A dangerous and knowing smile formed on his skull. He stepped in front of Blue, eyeing him down.

“I HAVE NEVER SEEN A HUMAN WORTHY OF MY PRESENCE, LET ALONE ALLOWED THEM TO EVEN THINK ABOUT ADOPTING ME. SO BELIEVE ME WHEN I SAY: I..WILL BE..VICTORIOUS!”, he said putting emphasis on his last statement.

 **“ya brats are barking up da wrong tree.”,** a deep gravely voice said from the porch of a nearby bitty complex. All four of them turned towards it. Mutt and the Lil Bro both narrowed their eye sockets at the bitty in front of them. Blue seemed confused, while Razz rolled his eyelights and scoffed.

“NO ONE ASKED FOR YOUR INPUT, RED!!”, Razz shouted at the bitty.

“your one to talk”, the Lil Bro grumbled.

“WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT EDGY ME?”, Blue asked cocking his head to one side. The bitty known as Red, smirked showing off his sharp fangs and one gold tooth.

 **“your all going gaga over that chick when ya should be wanting to go with her brothers.”,** Red informed them as he took on a more relaxed position.

“and why would we want that? her so called brothers almost dusted us, cause they were horsin around!”, the Lil Bro spat out.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M GOING TO SAY THIS, BUT STRETCH IS…. CORRECT…UNFORTUNATELY.”, Razz reluctantly said.

“those boys didn’t care if any of us were hurt”, Mutt said somberly.

 **“ughhhhh ya pansies! your looking at dis all wrong. dem fuckers know how to have fun! and they aint afraid to break shit! dems my kind of humans.”,** Red chuckled as he closed his eyes.

“SO, IF THE HUMANS PICK YOU, ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT BOSS?”, Blue asked genuinely curious. Red’s eyes shot open, as he immediately sat in an upright position.

 **“are ya nuts?! course not! me and boss got it figured out already. imma try to go with da jackass dat almost fell on ya, and boss wants to go with the one who pushed him. said sumthin bout that human ‘knowing how to assert dominance’ or some shit like dat”,** Red said as he got to his feet. He started walking towards the group as he continued, **“boss has got a plan, thatll make those humans begging to adopt us”,** Red said as his devilish smirk grew.

“AS I AM NEVER WRONG, MY PLAN IS ABSOLUTELY FOOLPROOF! WHICH IS LUCKY FOR YOU ISN’T IT BROTHER?”, a harsh booming voice shouted.

“oh god, not him”, Stretch groaned slapping a hand over his skull.

 **“hey..b..boss thought ya were still working out da kinks in da plan…back at da apartment?”,** Red stammered meekly as red beads of sweat appeared on his brow.

“EVEN A BITTY OF YOUR SIMPLE NATURE, SHOULD KNOW THAT ANY PLAN OF MINE IS PERFECT UPON COMPLETION!”, Boss said in an aggravated tone.

 **“your right as always boss”,** Red said slouching as he turned his attention to the other bitties.

“AS MUCH AS I ‘LOVE’ WATCHING YOU TWO MAKE FOOLS OF YOURSELVES. I HAVE AN ACTUAL PLAN TO PERFECT.”, Razz said matter of factly as he turned to leave. “COME MUTT!”, he yelled over his shoulder. Mutt closed his eyes and shrugged as he followed his brother to their bitty house.

“speaking of which, do you got a plan to get us adopted bro?”, Stretch said as he turned to Blue, ignoring the incredulous look Boss was giving him.

“OF COURSE, DEAR BROTHER, FOR I THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, HAVE COME UP WITH A WAY FOR THE HUMAN TO NOTICE US!”, Blue said. Star pupils dancing in his eye sockets.

“oh yeah, when did ya do that?”, he asked lazily.

“OH, WHEN EDGY ME AND SCARY YOU WERE RAMBLING!”, Blue said innocently, missing the murderous look Red was sending him.

“cool. lets go, before batman decides to start talking again.”, Stretch said as a wide smirk stretched across his face. He chuckled to himself as he led Blue away from the intimidating duo.

“BYE SCARY VERSIONS OF US!”, Blue called out before sprinting back to their house. Leaving Stretch walking behind, still smiling and snickering as he followed. Red was still glaring daggers, as he watched them leave. Then he felt a surge of magic coming from his side. He slowly looked up at Boss, sweat pouring from his skull.

**“uhhhh….boss?”**

Boss’ eye sockets were bursting with his magic, his shoulders were hunched, and his fangs were gritted. A growl emanated from him as his bones rattled uncontrollably. Red’s eyelights shrunk as he teleported back to their apartment.

“NO ONE…CALLS ME…BATMAN!!!!”, Boss screamed as rows upon rows of long red bones shot out of the ground. Two gaster blasters materialized and fired at the nearby shelves. Boss breathed heavily as his magic faded around him.

“Boss!”, an authoritative female voice yelled. Boss flinched and looked up. The manager, Stacy, was staring him down with a look of disapproval. “How many times do I have to say, that no one is allowed to use magic. Including you!”, she scolded as she faced the shelves. Two baseball sized holes were now decorating a stuffed panda bear.

“DON’T PESTER ME HUMAN! FOR I HAVE A PLAN TO PUT IN MOTION…AND REVENGE TO TAKE!”, he declared before stomping back to his apartment. Stacy sighed deeply.

“This day can’t possibly get any worse…”

***CRASH* ~THUD~  
**

**“Goddammit! Son of a Bitch!”** , she heard a voice call out from another aisle.

  
“This is not my day”, she said exasperated.

**Y/N POV**

You never knew silence could be so deafening. No one had made a move. Grim’s flames dimmed so much, that you thought he would extinguish. Jack still had that same smile on his face. While Jake was staring wide eyed at Jack like he had just grown a second head. You glanced down at Sans, and almost jumped out of your skin. 

Blue magic had surrounded him, and his seemingly permanent smile was gone. You knew you had to do something, but before you could take a single step, a familiar voice caught you by surprise.

“What is going on here?”, a female voice said in a firm tone from the end of the aisle.

You jumped, and almost fell as you turned around. The employee from earlier, Stacy, was standing there, hands on her hips, and glaring at you with piercing blue eyes.

“Ummm…I…well…”, you stammered as you turned back towards your brothers. What you saw, made you rethink your life choices up until this point.

The bitties…were gone.

Jake’s mouth now hung open, staring at Jack as if he were the cause of it. Jack was no better, he was staring at the spot on his shirt where Grim had been standing, mere moments ago. 

They both looked up at you dumbfounded. Your eyes grew so big to the point where it started to hurt. You slowly faced Stacy, trying your best to collect yourself. You chose your words very carefully before you spoke.

“Oh, I’m sorry. My brother’s and I were just talking.”, you said softly. Stacy raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

“Really? Because I heard a lot of yelling and cursing coming from over here?’, she said suspiciously. Your brothers audibly gulped before you started to explain.

“Yeah, that’s because Jack here, tripped on one of the toys that had been lying on the floor. He fell, and tore his pants.”, you lied through your teeth. 

Stacy looked over at Jack and Jake, they both smiled awkwardly, before glancing at each other nervously. Stacy’s eyes looked down to Jack’s pants where there was, indeed, a hole at the bottom. Stacy sighed as she looked back at you.

“We are very sorry about all the noise…”, your eyes glanced over your shoulder. “speaking of which, my brothers have something to say to you.”.

You stepped to the side making them completely visible to her. Jack glared at you, before stepping forward. Jake never took his eyes off the ground, as he too, silently stepped forward.

“Eh hem.”, you coughed, gaining their attention.

You lifted your hand and motioned towards Stacy. Jack rolled his eyes before speaking.

“Sorry.”, he said curtly.

“For what?”, you said growing more irritated at his stubbornness. He sighed dramatically.

“For wrecking your shelves…”

“And?”, you pressed.

“And for scaring those bitties”, he mumbled, crossing his arms and glancing away.

“Yeah me too. I wasn’t trying to be rough or anything. I was just really excited to see the bitties!”, Jake said excitedly, looking up at Stacy as he did. 

Once he made eye-contact with her, he immediately lowered his head.

“And don’t worry about the mess, we’ll clean it up, we swear.”, you said hurriedly hoping that she won’t kick all of you out. 

Stacy scanned the faces of all three of you, before smiling.

“Don’t worry about it, this happens a lot more often than you think. Actually, I believe you’re the first ones to offer to clean up.”, she said smiling a little wider.

“So, does that mean we can still pick out our bitties?”, Jack asked hopefully. Stacy chuckled.

“Yes you can, however, you must follow the rules about approaching and handling the bitties.”, she said sternly.

“I’ll make sure of it”, you assured her.

“Great! If you will just follow me.”, Stacy said as she headed back towards the front of the store. 

Your brothers started following her when you grabbed both of their shoulders.

“If you two cause one more mishap, I won’t hesitate to take you home. And not only that, I will make sure that Mom and Dad know exactly what happened today.”, you said as menacingly as you could.

“You wouldn’t dare...”, Jack challenged.

“Oh, I will. And if I see you strangle another bitty like you did that Grimby. I’ll make sure you NEVER get your hands on another one. Capiche?”, you said with finality. 

You looked at both of them awaiting their answers.

Jack rolled his eyes and huffed. “Whatever”.

Jake looked at you and said, “I know what bitty I want sis.”

You cocked an eyebrow as he continued.

“I wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, and I promise I’ll be careful this time. But I think I know which one I want already”, he said with a small smile.

“Okay I’ll bite, which one? Do you have a certain type of bitty that you want?”

“No, I want the skeleton that was just here with the amazing magical abilities! He was so fascinating! So much magic inside such a little guy is really freaking cool!”, he said as his eyes lit up.

“Yeah, I don’t need to look either. I want that Grimby guy.”, Jack piped up.

“Umm…I don’t know if you two noticed. But those bitties do not really like us…at all! And Jack, if that Grimby tells an employee about what you did, then we might be thrown out of here anyway!”, you replied.

“But…”, they both said together.

“It would be better if you two picked someone else, and quickly! We might not be allowed back here after this.”, you said as you started walking towards the front. 

You heard slow shuffling footsteps, as you all made your way towards the bitty apartments.

*** * * ***

“Now as a general rule of thumb, no one is allowed to touch or hold a bitty unless they give you their express permission.”, Stacy explained. 

You were all standing at the beginning of the aisle. The bitty enclosures, houses, and apartments were further down. Jake and Jack had not said a word the entire time. You listened intently as Stacy continued.

“The rules are very simple: 1. When your holding a bitty, make sure to keep your palms open. This is to make the bitty feel comfortable, and not trapped.   
2\. We have many kinds of bitties, and some behave more ‘aggressive’ than others. So, please be mindful of that. And 3. If you wish to adopt a bitty, then said bitty must also agree to be adopted by you. Otherwise the adoption is void. Now do you have any questions?”, Stacy asked as she finished explaining.

“I’m not adopting today, but my brothers are.”, you said looking back at them. They both wore such forlorn expressions, that you were starting to worry.

“That’s great! Just remember the rules, and if you have any issues or questions just let me know.”, and with that she left you alone with your brothers. 

You faced them as they were both staring at their shoes.

“Boys, please…just pick someone out so we can leave already.”, you said pleadingly.

“Ughhh…fine.”, Jack grumbled as he walked to the bitty enclosures.

“Jake?”, you asked worriedly. Tilting your head down to look at his face.

“I don’t think I want one anymore. We can go home when he’s done.”, you could practically hear the sadness dripping off his words.

‘Oh no! Not this time!’, you yelled to yourself. 

You remembered the last time one of them got a pet and the other didn’t. They would whine and complain until your parents made them share it. For some reason, when they both realized the other could have it, they both lost interest in it.

Poor Reggie.

You forced a small smile before putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Ok…how about this…we’ll both go look around and see what they have. And if one catches your eye, then that’s great! But if by the end you don’t click with anyone then that’s ok too. There’s no harm in looking right?”, you asked. 

‘Please, please, please’, you begged to whoever was listening. Jake sighed deeply as he looked up at you.

“I guess so.”, he said apprehensively.

“Then let’s go!”, you said a little too loudly as you pulled him towards the line of bitty enclosures.

*** * * ***

**  
‘ok that’s enough!’,** Sans thought as he teleported him and Grim back to their secluded zone in the back of the store.

That Stacy girl would notice they were missing soon anyways. She always did. 

“What the fuck Sans?!”, Grim yelled as he got to his feet.

 **“you should be thanking me”,** Sans said as he plopped himself down on a pile of blankets.

“I was about to answer that little prick! Why did you stop me?!”, he screamed as his flames flared on his head.

 **“i saw the look you were givin’ him”,** he said as closed his eyes and laid down.

“You better start making sense, you lazy cretin!”

 **“the only time you ever gave someone that look is when _they_ tried to come and get ya!”, **Sans said bitterly. Grim’s eyes widened as his flames died down. He crossed his arms and looked away.

“It’s not the same.”, he mumbled.

 **“really!? i haven’t seen ya that riled up, since ya got back here! you were about to kill him weren’t ya?!”,** Sans yelled as he sat bolt upright. 

Grim looked away, despondent, but not objecting. Sans sighed, rubbing the back of his skull.

 **“be honest with me, you felt it too didn’t ya?”,** he said quietly. Grim whipped his head around in shock. He narrowed his eyes at the skeleton.

“What are you blabbering about now?”, Grim said roughly, but Sans could hear the nervousness in his voice.

 **“that pull on your soul, like walking on air.”,** Sans said looking Grim in the eyes. Grim’s cheeks turned dark blue as he turned to start walking towards his bitty house.

 **“ya can’t deny it bud. we’re going home with one of them…and for his sake...I hope it aint that jack kid.”,** Sans called out. Grim paused for a moment before going inside, and slamming the door shut.  
  



	4. Oh Hell to the No!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet lots of new bitties! And I mean a lot! And why can’t your brothers just stay out of trouble for once! Things get crazy towards the end so watch out;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s been a hot minute huh..I’m not gonna sugarcoat it. This took so much longer than I thought it would because life decided this was the perfect time to make me its punching bag. And I know I sound like a broken record but I’m sorry for the long ass wait. But on a lighter note, this story is already at 60 kudos!! Omg I never thought it would be this popular;) I’m so thrilled to have so many of you like this story as much as I do. And lastly special thanks to KittyKatt25 for suggesting the more exotic bitties, and if any of you have any more bitties you’d like to see pop up here then leave them in the comments. But I’ve rambled enough so please enjoy.

This was a horrible mistake. You want to go home right now! No! No! Nooooo! Why?! Why do these things exist?! More importantly how did you not come across them in your research?! Oh my God....and they just had to be the first ones you come across when you and Jake arrived at the tanks.

There, coiled in the very first tank was about nine different kinds...of bitty snakes. Flashbacks of Reggie the Royal Python slithering and hissing all over the house made you visibly cringe. When your brothers first got Reggie they were twelve years old, and absolutely adored him. 

Until they found out that your neighbor was giving away free Pomeranian puppies. After that they hardly paid any attention to the massive reptile. Which led to him escaping from his tank and chowing down on two of their albino mice. Your parents called animal control shortly after.

It took them two hours to find and remove the missing python. All the while you were trying not to lose your shit! Just the thought of that thing loose in the house made you paralyzed with fear. What made it even worse was that every few minutes you could hear a long drawn out hiss that seemed to be coming from all around you. Needless to say that experience ruined your opinion of snakes...of any kind. 

You stood there frozen in place, eyes wide, as you stared at the bitties slithering in the tank. You slowly looked down at the laminated card that was hanging at the bottom. It read: “Lamias; Tale, Fell, Swap, Swapfell, Dream, Nightmare, Dust, Horror, and Lust.” 

“Oh wow. These guys look awesome.”, Jake said from beside you. A small smile grew on his face as he squatted down to get a better look. Most of the lamias had slithered to the front of the tank to greet their new guests. The rest of them stayed at the back with bored, angry, or neutral expressions. You looked down where most of them had congregated. Some of them you recognized, but there were those who you couldn’t help but stare at. Some of them had bright yellow scales and were wearing little golden crowns. Others were a deep purple color wearing black vests with cyan fur lining the collar. Those ones in particular were staring at you and your brother like they wanted you. Like really **wanted** you. You think you just figured out which ones were the Lust type...

Not wanting to feel anymore uncomfortable than you already were, your eyes found their way towards the back. There were at least three different types that you could see. The first one you saw had the upper torso of a Sansy except that this one's scales were a darker shade of blue. It’s hood was pulled up, and it had an unreadable expression. But it’s eyes are what sent chills down your spine. It had striking red pupils that seemed to be twice as big as any other bitties you’ve seen. The eyes alone are what caused you to take a small step back.

You quickly looked over to the other bitties, not wanting to look at the creepy skeleton any longer. The next one was even worse than the last. This one seemed to be composed of a black tar like substance that made it look like it was in a constant state of melting. The weird thing was that it never seemed to drip onto the floor, but rather it was absorbed back into its body. Most of the tar that surrounded its skull was flowing down its left socket making it look half blind. (Wait..is it even wearing clothes?) One of them made eye contact with you, and its one eyelight disappeared. It crossed its arms, and hissed sharply at you. You blinked rapidly before quickly backing up. It’s eyelight returned as it smiled smugly at you, before turning away. 

You frowned slightly before you too looked away. ‘Smartass’, you thought angerly. After that, something told you that the last ones were going to be the worst of them all. You looked over to where a large group of them were lounging around. Your mouth dropped as you stared at them. 

Every single one of them had a gaping hole on top of their skulls. Similar to the other lamias you saw, these were almost identical to a Sansy. These however, had some huge differences. Aside from the hole, the jackets and shirts they were wearing were shredded in multiple areas, and some had red stains on their shirts. You really hope that’s ketchup. 

Their color was also identical to a Sansy’s, aside from a few random spots of dark blue on their tails. Your expression softened as you continued to stare. ‘Poor little guys. I wonder how they got such severe head injuries.’, you thought sadly. As you glanced over them, you suddenly felt like you were being watched. You slowly turned your eyes to the right. A few paces away from the group was a lone lamia that was looking forward. Right...at...you. 

The pity and sadness you felt earlier had now been replaced by unadulterated fear. The look this lamia was giving you eerily resembled Pennywise from the “IT” movies when he was about to attack a child. It had one huge red eyelight that looked even wider than the other bitties’ if that was even possible. Its smile widened showing off its fangs as it slowly raised the upper half of its torso higher off the ground. From here you could see it’s dark blue spots on its belly that resembled diamonds. If you hadn’t been so petrified you would have thought they were quite beautiful.

You were so focused on the lamia that you didn’t notice that Jake was trying to get your attention until he started shaking your arm.

“What is it?”, you asked, breaking your stare. Jake sighed, clearly annoyed with you.

“I said, do you think mom and dad will let me get one if I send a pic to them? So they can see how cool they look. Maybe then they’ll change their minds..”, he asked, his smile growing bigger. You glanced back over to where the injured bitty was, it was still staring at you with that unrelenting gaze. You shuddered before speaking.

“Sorry Jake. I’m sure they're very...nice. But you know the rules, and I’m pretty sure these guys break at least three of them.”, you said somberly. You knew how much Jake liked creepy, scaly, or disturbing things in general. So you knew that he would love one of these little guys. Jake’s smile faded as he got back up. 

“If you say so”, he mumbled as he started to move to the next tank. The lamias that were at the front knocked on the glass as they tried to get his attention back. When it didn’t work, they dispersed many wearing solemn faces, and went back to what they were doing. Except for one. It was still staring at you, but now it seemed to be swaying back and forth. It dug one of its clawed hands into its unlit socket and tugged on it. That gave you enough incentive to quickly follow your brother to the next tank. 

Missing how said snake raced to the front of the glass, and pressed his head and clawed hands against it. The glass fogged up as his breathing quickened. His gaze never leaving your retreating form. When you were finally out of sight, his eyelight dissipated as he slowly started to shake.

*****

The next tank thankfully, didn’t have any reptile bitties in it. Instead these bitties seemed to be of the aquatic variety. You immediately looked down at the info card which read: “Merbitties; Limited Stock; Tale and Swap”. You looked back up to the bitties, and the tag was not lying. All of these bitties resembled, well...mermaids. Unfortunately, they did look a lot like the lamia bitties with the exception of their tails that were shorter and ended in fins. And their scales were more prominent and shiny than the others. 

One of the taller ones made its way towards the top of the water. You recognized it immediately as a Swap Papyrus type or Lil Bro as they are generally called. “Hows it goin?”, it called out as it folded it’s arms over the edge of the tank. Your brother stopped for a moment, and glanced at the scaly bitty. After a few seconds, he lowered his head and mumbled a “hey” before continuing to the next tank. The bitty raised a browbone before turning towards you.

“What’s eatin’ him?”, it asked as it gestured towards Jake. 

“Oh he’s just...shy. Don’t worry about it.”, you said hurriedly. The bitty looked at you with a neutral gaze before it began to float on its back. 

“Whatever you say, princess. But tell him to be careful with that tude of his. He uses it on the wrong person it might make them go off the _deep end._ ”, he snickered before diving back into the water. You frowned as you walked towards your brother.

You quickly caught up to Jake, and grabbed his shoulder. “Hey, what was that? That bitty was just being friendly. Why did you just brush it off like that?”, you asked in a direct tone. He looked down at you before averting your gaze.

“You said we couldn’t have anything with scales right? So why should I talk to them if I can’t have one?”, he asked bitterness clear in his voice. He rubbed at his chest as he grimaced slightly.

“That’s not the point! That’s just called being civil to someone, you really shouldn’t...are you okay?”, you asked worriedly as you noticed his pained expression. He continued to rub at his chest, before lowering his head. 

“Uhh..yeah. My chest just hurt for a second, but it’s gone now.”, he said as he turned his attention to the bitty tanks. You looked at him suspiciously, but decided to drop it. 

“If you're sure.”, you said.

“Yeah. Let’s see what else they have around here.”, he said in a lighter tone. He walked over to the next pen, and looked back at you expectantly. You narrowed your eyes at him as you followed. Unlike Jack, Jake is a terrible liar. You could tell by the way he immediately changed the subject, and how his movements had become stiff. But you wouldn’t press him...for now.

The next enclosure looked a little different than the others. Mostly due to how HUGE it was in comparison. This pen was about the size of two long dining tables in length and three tables in width. You soon realized why this pen was so massive. Inside was just about every kind of bitty you’ve read about, and even some you’ve never even heard of! From just a quick glance you could see Sans and Papyrus species of every variety along with Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel variations. You could also see several different kinds of Asgore, Flowey, and Mettaton lines as well. They even had ghost bitties! What the hell?! You definitely didn’t research hard enough or else you wouldn’t be feeling so unprepared right now. Not only was there a tremendous amount of bitties but there were also many rows of what you could only assume to be bitty houses, apartment buildings, and….is that a hotel?! Wow.

What do you know the internet didn't give you all the facts you needed...what a shocker. ‘That’s the last time I use Bing as a browser’, you thought to yourself as you once again were questioning your choices up until this point. It was then that you noticed a crowd of bitties had gathered at the other end of the pen. Some of them were cheering, others were laughing hysterically, and some of them were yelling at the others to calm down.

You and Jake looked at each other before heading towards the commotion. As you got closer you saw something that caused your eye to twitch. The bitties were all gathered around...Jack. He was sitting criss cross inside the pen in the far corner. He was staring down at something in front of him with an amused grin.

‘Don’t scream. Don’t scream. It will freak out the bitties, and the employees might call the cops if he accidentally steps on one.’ you repeated in your head. You took deep breaths to calm yourself before walking over to him, Jake following close behind you.

When you managed to get within five feet of him, your eyes widened and your jaw practically fell off your mouth. You couldn’t believe what you were witnessing. In front of Jack was four bitties. Two of which you recognized to be of the Fell variety. If you weren’t mistaken they were called Boss’ and Edgies. The other two you recognized from seeing their lamia counterparts. Except for this time they looked like normal Bittybones. Well “normal”, being the optional word. 

One of them was the tar-like creature from earlier except this one had four tentacles protruding from its back. The other skeleton bitty looked very similar to the golden lamia you saw earlier that was wearing the crown. Only instead of golden colors this bitty dawned a dark purple and black ensemble accompanied with a black cape and a silver crown with a dark jewel at the center. There’s a lot of royal bitties at this center.

Honestly there were so many bitties in the pen that you wouldn’t be able to identify even one of them if they didn’t stay still. However, the four bitties in question stood out more than any of the ones in the crowd. Why you may ask…?

Because none of the other bitties were having a _battle royale_ in front of your brother!!! That’s right, the purple and tar skeletons seemed to be on one team, and the Fell brothers were on the other. 

The tar one was using its tentacles as a whip to attack the Boss bitty. While the purple one had managed to summon a silver staff out of thin air, and started running towards the Edgy. The Edgy bitty teleported behind the tar bitty, and grabbed him by his tentacles. It then started to whirl the bitty like a lasso until it let go causing the tar bitty to fly over the crowd and land on a smaller bitty.

Through all this the Boss bitty had crept up on the distracted purple one and swept his legs out from underneath him. The purple bitty tried to strike at the Boss with his staff but to no avail. The Boss had summoned a long sharpened bone and smacked the staff out of its hands. The Boss was about to bring the bone down onto the bitties head, before a hand was brought down between the two bitties. The Boss looked up in shock as Jack slowly lifted his hand.

“Not cool, little dude. It’s one thing to wail on somebody, it’s another to just kill’m like that.”, Jack said as he turned his attention to the purple bitty. “You good, lil man?”, he asked. The purple bitty looked up at Jack and hurriedly tried to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall. He adjusted his crown before replying.

“Yes. Thank you.”, it said softly. It smiled at him before getting up and disappearing into the crowd. 

“HOW DARE YOU STOP ME HUMAN! I HAD THAT WEAKLING RIGHT WHERE I WANTED HIM!”, the Boss said as he crossed his arms, and glared at Jack. The Edgy bitty materialized beside his brother, and gave him a very tired smile.

**“ta be fair bro. da kid mighta just saved ya a trip to da backrooms.”,** the Edgy bitty said as it closed it’s eyes. The Boss bitty spun around to yell at his brother for butting in when he suddenly made eye contact with you. The Boss shut his jaw with a click as he unconsciously took a step back. Jack noticing his gaze turned towards you. 

Upon seeing you he visibly turned white, and chuckled awkwardly. “Haha..hey y/n..what’s up?”, he asked trying and failing to act casual. As he finished speaking the pen had gotten very quiet. You now felt many eyes on you as every bitty in the crowd turned to stare at you. But you didn’t let that deter you, as you tried to hold back all the rage that was trying to leak out of you. You took in another deep breath before crossing your arms. 

“Jack, can you please explain to me what your doing **_inside_ ** the bitty pen?”, you ‘calmly’ asked through gritted teeth all the while your eye was twitching like crazy. 

You could hear Jake’s muffled laughter behind you. You turned and glared at him, which made him stop almost immediately. Jack cleared his throat, and found an interesting spot on the wall to focus on before answering you.

“I know what your thinking, but it ain’t my fault...this time.”, he said as he glanced over at you. “When I walked over here these bitties wanted to show me something so I climbed over the gate thing and sat down. How was I supposed to know they were gonna start beating on each other?!”, he exclaimed as he looked into your disapproving face.

You were not proud of this, but in that moment of built up rage and frustration you might have...growled at him. Like actually growled. You heard some bitties gasp, and others that made the universal ‘ooooooo’ noise when someone gets in trouble. Jack shifted where he sat causing the Edgy bitty to look back at him. After a few moments the Edgy turned its head to look you in the eyes. 

**“look lady, it wasnt da kids fault. we asked ‘m if he would watch us fight...got it?”,** the Edgy bitty said in a clipped tone as it stared you down with hollow sockets. 

“MY IDIOT OF A BROTHER IS CORRECT HUMAN. WE WISHED FOR HIM TO SEE US DO BATTLE. TO SHOW HOW AMAZING MY MAGICAL AND FIGHTING ABILITIES ARE IN COMBAT.”, the Boss exclaimed. When the Boss was done it noticed Jake standing behind you and his eye lights became a little sharper.

“IMPRESSIVE IS IT NOT, QUIET HUMAN? HOW EASILY IT WAS FOR ME TO TAKE DOWN THAT PITIFUL FOOL WITH LITTLE TO NO EFFORT?”, the Boss proclaimed as it struck a haughty pose. When Jake didn’t answer, you turned to him and was surprised to see a Lil Bro bitty standing on his shoulder. It whispered something in his ear before teleporting away. Jake’s face went from shock to awe in a matter of seconds. Confused as to what just happened you were about to ask what the bitty had told him. When Jake suddenly blurted out: “Oh my God! Your name is Batman?!”, to a horrified Boss.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamia Bitties were created by @vex-bitties on tumblr so please go check her out, she’s amazing! And if any of you have questions or comments about the stories I write you can find me at @Cherrylemonlord on tumblr. Thank you guys so much!


	5. Burn, Baby, Burn!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything was going great...so why? Why does the universe have to punish you like this?! Things are terrible and you wished you had stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! You probably won’t believe me when I say that I wrote this all in a day! Lady Luck has has taken away my writers block🥰 (Thank God). Also I’d like to give a shoutout to Gible_123 for suggesting the Goopster bitty. He’s so cute;) My only regret is that I can’t draw for nothing so I can never see these little guys in real life. But let me know in the comments if you know a talented artist that loves to draw bitties;) I would love to see more bitty love out there😊 (And don’t worry I know about Tumblr, but I just wanted to know y’all’s opinions)  
> But enough of me rambling, I hope you enjoy.

Did you hear that right? Was that bitty’s name…Batman? You had not been expecting Jake to say that, and it caught you off guard. This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder.

Everyone has different reactions when they hear something shocking or unexpected. Some start smiling uncontrollably, others open and close their mouths so much, trying to find a way to respond that they start to resemble a fish. In this situation the response was almost immediate: mocking laughter. 

About five seconds after Jake’s revelation, the entire pen exploded with giggles, snickers, and guffaws. There were very few bitties that you could see that weren’t laughing. Instead they had crossed their arms and were looking at the other bitties with disapproving faces. Most of those bitties you recognized right away. Some were Baby Blues, Papys, and Asgore types. But the others looked strange to say the least.

There was one that looked like a stain on the floor. But the more you concentrated, the clearer it became. This little guy looked like a pile of...goop. It looked like it was composed of the same substance the tar bitty was made from. Except this one looked more gelatinous than anything else. It was all black, except for a white mask and boney hands that were sticking out of it. It’s hands had holes in them, and there were two cracks parallel to each other on each side of its mask/face. 

It looked like it could fit in your palm with how its body became smaller as more bitties were passing by it. It’s face was scrunched up in displeasure as its head whipped around the room. It covered it’s ears or at least where it’s ears should be. It looked as if it was in pain, and then without any warning a small black hole opened in the floor. The goopy bitty immediately went over to it and jumped inside. The hole closing behind it. You stared in disbelief at the spot the bitty was just in. All of this transpired in under a minute, but to you it felt like hours.

You slowly scanned the pen as the bitties continued to laugh. At this point some had fallen over, and were clutching their sides. Others had colored tears ready to fall down their cheeks as they grabbed other bitties shoulders to keep themselves from falling over.

You really didn’t understand why it was so hilarious. Unexpected, sure, but not really funny. You turned back towards Jake, to see his reaction to all this. He had the biggest smile that you hadn’t seen since you first got here. It wasn’t like the look he gave Sans. He had on a more thoughtful and eager expression then. Now, he looked excited beyond belief. You kind of knew why. He was a big DC fan, and anything else that had to do with heroes and villains. You smiled at him as his eyes seemed to light up the longer he was looking at the Boss bitty. You could tell he wanted to ask questions by the way he was shifting from foot to foot.

He took one step forward...after that, shit hit the fan so fast that you could barely keep up.

  
  
  


“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! THAT’S IT! YOUR DUST!!”

You heard the Boss yell as you turned back around. 

  
  


When you looked back over to where Jack had been sitting, you saw him staring with wide eyes at the center of the pen. You followed his gaze and saw the Boss bitty strangling who you could only assume was the Lil Bro from earlier. The Boss bitty had the Lil Bro pinned to the floor, and had wrapped its boney fingers around the Lil Bro’s neckbone. The Lil Bro's left eye was glowing orange as he struggled beneath the Boss.

Suddenly, the Edgy bitty appeared behind his brother. At that same moment a Baby Blue burst from the crowd, and ran towards the Lil Bro. The Baby Blue summoned a “bone” staff, and pole vaulted towards the Boss. Before the Baby Blue could make contact, however, it was surrounded in a red light and thrown backwards. The Edgy bitty’s eye was glowing red as it’s outstretched hand continued to glow.

“UNHAND MY BROTHER THIS INSTANT, BOSS! I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!!”, the Baby Blue shouted as it made its way towards them.

**“beat it, blue! boss aint finished teachin him a lesson yet.”,** the Edgy responded. The Lil Bro had managed to pry Boss’s hands off him, but was still struggling to get up.

“I DID NOT WANT TO RESORT TO THIS SCARY ME, BUT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE!”, Blue declared as he got into a battle stance. He raised both of his hands as they started to glow a light blue color. You heard a low humming noise before two dragon shaped skulls appeared just above Blue’s head. The skulls opened their jaws revealing a blue light that emitted a buzzing sound that seemed to be increasing.

“NOW FOR THE FINAL TIME, GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER!”, Blue demanded.

**“heh, ya think im scared of a wuss like you?”,** the Edgy said as two more dragon skulls appeared. Only this time they were above the Edgy’s head and looked like they had sharper horns, and golden fangs..? The sounds coming from the skulls had only gotten louder and more high pitched.

You had this horrible feeling deep inside of you that told you that you needed to ACT right now! Without thinking twice you had leapt over the gate, and maneuvered your way towards the fighting bitties.

You know that saying, “Great minds think alike”, well whoever said that was a liar! As you ran towards them (being mindful of the many other bitties on the floor), you noticed your brothers seemed to have the same idea as you. So all three of you were now inside the pen trying to get to the bitties. But you were the first one that got within range of them. The four dragon skulls had their mouths full of light, and when you finally got there they opened fire on each other.

In all honesty what you did in that moment could only be described as: stupid. As the skulls fired at their targets, you put both of your hands out. Palms facing the skulls on either side. The light or lasers as you now realized, made direct contact with your open palms. All four of the skulls blasted at once, and it was over in a matter of seconds. Your eyes threatened to pop out of your head. You stood as still as a rock, and stared at the wall. You heard muffled screaming as you slowly blinked. Was there always a ringing in your ears? You turned your head to the left, and saw both of your brothers screaming at you. At least you think they were screaming, they both sounded like they were underwater. Jake looked like he was getting ready to hyperventilate, and Jack kept pointing at your hands. You looked down and raised your hands to your face. What you saw shocked you immensely. 

Your hands look like the inside of your mother's meatloaf. Burnt and crispy. Your hands were black, and what was even stranger is that you couldn’t feel anything. You must be in shock from the blast because you were 99% sure this was supposed to hurt. As you stared at your hands you peeked through your fingers to look at the bitties. Boss had gotten off the Lil Bro at some point, and they were both staring at you in horror.

The Edgy and Blue were not much better. The Edgy had its mouth hung open with black eye sockets as it stood there frozen. Blue’s eyelights had swollen so big that they took up most of his sockets. He had big, fat, blue tears streaming down his face. He was slightly trembling as he seemed to be talking to you. Your expression was blank as you looked back towards your hands. Then you did something that you will regret for years. 

You flexed your fingers.

Pain immediately shot through your hands as you cried out. If you weren’t already on your knees you would’ve sunk to the floor. You couldn’t hold it back even if you wanted to. You...screamed. You didn’t think you were screaming that loudly until a herd of employees came rushing over to the pen. At this point all the bitties, except for the ones that had been fighting, had either ran back to their respective houses or gotten far enough away to be out of danger but still able to see what was going on. 

The employees were frantically speaking with your brothers as you continued to scream. Two of the employees got on the other side of the guilty bitties and started speaking to them. The conversation didn’t last long. The Fell brothers glanced at you with terrified and guilty faces before heading back towards the bitty apartments. 

You didn’t know when you had started crying until you felt your pants becoming soaked as you looked back down. The pain hadn’t subsided but there was no noise coming from your throat anymore. You had screamed so loudly that you had lost your voice. You sucked in deep breaths as your hearing came back slowly.

“Human...please...hands...here...sorry”, you heard Blue say from in front of you. He had made his way over to your knees and had his arms raised. His hands were engulfed in a green glow and he was motioning for you to put your hands down. You looked at his face and through all the pain you were feeling. You could see just as much of it on his face. Tears still fell from his face as he kept his hands in the air.

Now given today’s events trusting a bitty seemed to be the naïve cherry on top of the stupidity cake. But you had a niggling feeling that you could trust him. Even though he was half the reason your hands looked like Freddy Krueger‘s face mixed with burnt toast.

Even so, with gritted teeth you brought your hands down beside him, palms up. He grimaced. He then looked up at you with a small sad smile before placing his hands on your palms. You sucked in a huge breath as you tried not to panic. You were waiting for the blistering pain to start all over again. But it never came.

Instead of pain, you felt a gentle warmness coming from his hands. It felt like one of those heated pouches you put into your coat pocket to keep your hands warm during the winter. You blinked at him not expecting this outcome. When you looked back at your hands, your mouth dropped. One of your hands looked completely normal. Like nothing was ever wrong with it in the first place. The other was now a darkish grey instead of pitch black but showed no signs of skin damage.

How?! What the?! So many questions were racing through your head, but before you could say anything he had taken his hands away.

Both of your hands were back to normal, and for some reason they smelled like blueberries? Even your throat felt better than before. You turned towards Blue and frowned. He didn’t look good at all. His little body was swaying back-and-forth. Both of his eyelights had gone out and dark circles had appeared under his sockets.

  
  


You slowly placed two fingers on his back to steady him. He looked up at you, and smiled. He pressed himself against your fingers as he closed his sockets. As carefully as you could you scooped him up and held him to your chest. He hummed softly as he grasped your shirt. You heard him mumble something into the fabric. You lowered your head and strained to hear him.

“so..rry..hum..an..forgive..us”

You smiled at him before lifting your head. Not even a minute went by before you could hear soft snoring. You looked back down at the tuckered out bitty and couldn’t help but smile wider. You bent down and gently kissed the top of his skull. He unconsciously gripped your shirt tighter.

“Thank you”, you whispered before turning towards your brothers. Them along with all of the employees had a mixture of joy, sadness, and relief all over their faces. You looked Jack in the eye, and gave him a small smile.

“I’m fi…”, you tried to say, but was cut off by Jack rushing over and embracing you. Slightly surprised you hugged him back, being mindful of the bitty on your chest. You tried to stand up but was once again stopped. Jake had come over and was hugging you and Jack. Were they that worried?

You heard soft sniffling as they pulled away from you. Both of them were tearing up as they stared at you. You smiled warmly before speaking to them.

“Guys, I’m ok now. Thanks to this little guy.”, you tell them as you leaned forward showing them the bitty. Jake and Jack looked at each other for a moment before answering.

“We want to go home”, they said simultaneously.

“What? Why?”, you asked in confusion.

“You got hurt sis, and these **_things_ ** did that to you. I don’t want anything that’s going to hurt people like that.”, Jake said with finality.

“Yeah, same bro. I used to think these things were really cool but after all that…”, Jack said as he looked towards the bitty apartments. It might have been your imagination, but you thought you saw a curtain pull back. 

“Anyway, these things ain’t worth it. Let’s just go home y/n.”, Jack said as he got to his feet. You and Jake stood up as well. 

“Are you guys sure about this? It wasn’t really their fault. I’m the one who got it in the middle of it, plus this cutie healed my burns without hesitating.”, you countered, glancing down at the snoozing bitty.

“We’re sure.”, they said together. You really hated when they did that. You never won an argument when they were both on the same page. You sighed heavily as you turned towards the still gaping employees. Stacy was at the front of the group with tears in her eyes and a hand over her heart.

“I am so sorry! Nothing like this has ever happened before. Their usually not like this, I promise!”, Stacy pleaded. Jack and Jake ignored her as they exited the pen. You also got out and looked at Stacy. Her face was full of fear and guilt. You again smiled sadly as you looked down at the bitty. You carefully unattached him from your shirt earning you a distressed moan as the bitty shifted in your palm.

You walked over to Stacy, and held out the sleeping bitty. She regretfully held out her hands. You placed Blue into her palms and looked her in the eyes.

“I’m sorry about all of this. But I think we need to go. And please make sure he goes to a good home.”, you said pointing down at Blue. You stared at him for a few more seconds, contemplating. Until finally you looked back up at her. Stacy didn’t say anything before you turned on your heel, and headed for the exit.

*********

Red’s POV

***CRASH***

“IDIOT!”

***THUD***

“IMBECILE!”

***BAM***

“INCOMPETENT DIMWIT!”

Boss screamed as he continued to destroy their apartment. Ever since they got back, Boss had been on a rampage. On multiple occasions Red had to dodge flying furniture and appliances.

**“s’not like I was aimin at her!”,** Red screamed back. 

Usually he would go out of his way to make sure Boss had a level head. But right now, he didn’t really give a shit!

“IT’S YOUR DAMN FAULT THIS HAPPENED! I WAS SHOWING THE HUMAN EXACTLY HOW GREAT OF A FIGHTER I AM, UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO SHOW EVERYONE JUST HOW MUCH OF A HOMICIDAL JACKASS YOU ARE!!!”, Boss yelled as he threw an end table at his brother's head. Red dodged it with ease, glaring daggers at him the whole time.

**“it dont even matter anyhow! da girls leavin and shes takin her bros with her! and besides, dey said dey dont want bitties anymore.”,** Red said as he glared at the floor. At that Boss had ceased his onslaught of attacks. A few seconds passed and Boss still hadn’t moved. He slowly turned to his brother. Red was slightly startled at the face his brother was giving him. He had never seen Boss look so...disappointed. Without another word, Boss stomped to his room and slammed the door. Red stared at the door with a grim expression before flopping down on their torn couch. He rubbed the space between his sockets, and sighed heavily.

**“da fuck are we supposed ta do now?”,** he mumbled to himself as he drifted off to sleep. 

Mutt’s POV

“I’M GOING TO ANNIHILATE THOSE TWO!”, Razz yelled as he aggressively stirred the ( _stolen)_ pasta he’d been cooking.

“who m’lord?”, Mutt responded as he reclined in his armchair.

The two brothers had made a tactical retreat along with all the other bitties when things got too ‘heated’ outside. They ran to their apartment to watch from their front windows.

“WHO?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHO?! THOSE PSYCHOTIC FELL BITTIES, OF COURSE!”, Razz yelled as he started preparing the side dishes.

“Those Boneheaded Bastards Cost Me My Chance To Show The Human How Amazing I Am!”, Razz said a ‘little’ quieter. Mutt looked at his brother sadly. He would never say it out loud but Razz had his hopes set on going with that girl.

There was something about her that made Razz feel comfortable and safe. Mutt couldn’t say that he didn’t feel _something_ when she was around. She just made him feel so...calm. He didn’t know why. But it was clear that his brother felt it too. As he watched Razz scurry around the kitchen muttering angrily to himself. He couldn’t help but think back to when everything went so wrong.

Razz had made them go over his plan multiple times before executing it. He thought the plan was a bit too... flashy, but he kept his mouth shut (like always). Unfortunately, no amount of planning could’ve predicted what transpired mere minutes before they could start.

The plan was that when the humans would walk over, Razz would show off his magic by levitating objects (and bitties). Once he got their attention that’s when Mutt would come in and use his own magic to create spirals and special effects to give his brother a better aura. At this point the humans wouldn’t be able to take their eyes off of them (or so he said). Then Razz would tell them that they could adopt them if they could handle someone of his skill and superior stature.

Mutt couldn’t decide if it was a good or bad thing that the plan never happened. What they hadn’t anticipated was that only one human would walk over, and it wasn’t the girl. Jack was his name. He thinks...honestly, her brothers looked so similar that he could’ve been wrong. Needless to say, without his sister here, the whole plan would be for nothing. But their loss was those assholes gain. Those Fell brothers wasted no time in putting their plan to work. Those two were so predictable that it wasn’t a surprise that they chose to FIGHT over anything else.

Actually, Mutt thought it was pretty entertaining watching those idiots go at it like that. And to top it all off, Red decided that their opponents would be two types of nightmares. Nightmares! Those have to be the craziest, nastiest, and ugliest kinds of bitties in the whole store. At least one of them was, anyway. Which he guessed would make sense if they were trying to impress her aggressive brothers.

Mutt would’ve joined the crowd to watch the spectacle up close, but his brother was already angry enough. Razz was furious that those two got to go through with their plan, not to mention the fact that they were using such barbaric tactics. Razz was about to head over there to give them a piece of his mind. When suddenly he was being squashed by a thrown Nightmare bitty. It caught him by surprise as he struggled from underneath him.

**_“ughh, it’s you. how revolting..”,_ **Nightmare said as he lifted his head to look at Razz. Before he could tell him to get off, Nightmare was surrounded in a rust colored glow, and was thrown towards the bitty houses.

“you ok, m’lord?”, Mutt asked as he helped Razz to his feet. 

“NO I AM NOT! I’VE HAD IT WITH THESE HOOLIGANS AND THEIR SORRY ATTEMPTS AT BEING CHOSEN!”, Razz yelled as he yanked his arm away. “THEIR NOTHING BUT A BUNCH OF FILTHY B…”, Razz stopped speaking and his maroon eyelights widened. Mutt turned to see the human girl staring at her brother and watching the fight. Mutt could say without a shadow of a doubt that his favorite part of today was when the human...growled at her brother. He’s starting to see why his brother wanted to go with her so badly.

The next ten minutes was pure anarchy. After Red and Blue had burned the humans hands, everyone else ran for it. He thinks they either didn’t want to get blamed, hurt, or worse: get sent to the backrooms. The backrooms were where the troubled, disabled, or unadoptable bitties were kept. 

If you had any chance of being adopted, it would disappear as soon as you went through those doors. The employees would threaten the troublemakers with it as a way to scare them...and it worked. There was no doubt in his mind that if the employees found out it was his scary counterpart that started this whole thing then he would be guaranteed a one-way trip to the back. Hell his brother was probably headed there tomorrow on account it was partly his fault the human got hurt.

How did things get so fucked up so fast? He just didn’t know…

“mutt..Mutt..MUTT!!”, he heard his brother scream. He jumped in his chair as he focused in on his brother. When had he fallen asleep?

*yawn* “yes, m’lord?”, he asked sleepily. Razz scoffed as he put the final dish on the table. 

“YOU LAZY DOLT! COME OVER HERE AND EAT! THIS IS MY ONLY SOLACE FROM THIS INCREDIBLE FAILURE OF A DAY, AND I WILL NOT HAVE IT GO TO WASTE!”, he barked as he sat down at the table. Mutt gave a small smile, and walked towards the dining area.

Blue’s POV

What? Where? 

Where was he? Why is it so dark? 

Where is the human?! Where was his brother?!

These questions ran through Blue’s head as he tried to stand up. He didn’t have the energy to move, and his magic was very low. But that didn’t matter, he needed to find out where he was. So he gathered whatever strength he had left and crawled towards the only source of light he could see. Strange…why would someone put poles in the floor? When he got closer to them, his eyelights disappeared. Those weren’t poles...they were bars.

He was in a cage.

Blue grabbed onto the bars and hoisted himself up. He looked through them and into the room. Oh...Oh Stars No!!

Old bitty apartments and houses, cages lining the wall, and the smell of despair.

The backrooms…

**“hehe, never thought id see you here kiddo.”,** Blue heard a deep voice say.

“I always thought his asshole of a brother would make it here first, frankly.”, a raspy voice bellowed.

“WHO’S THERE? SHOW YOURSELVES! I SHOULD WARN YOU, THAT I’M PREPARED TO DEFEND MYSELF!”, Blue said trying to sound intimidating, but even he heard the fear in his voice.

“Hahahaha!”, the raspy voice cackled. “We know you are. We heard that you injured a human, and that’s why they brought you here.”, the raspy voice said slyly.

**“to be honest bud, i didnt think you had it in ya to do something so...brutal”,** the deep voice said.

“I M..MEAN IT, TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!”, Blue stammered as he let go of the bars. His cage was sitting on a countertop, and at the end of it he could see two figures standing in the shadows. Both of them slowly stepped forward, and Blue couldn’t believe his sockets.

**“heya”,** Sans said with a lazy smile.

“Welcome to hell.”, Grim said with a chuckle and a twisted grin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also major brownie points to anyone who can guess what song the title is from😁


	6. Hopeless and Souless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone from bad to worse. Something terrible has happened and Reader is in for a big surprise. If you were in a desperate situation would you give up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what to say except that I’m dreadfully sorry this took TWO whole months to do! But I’m getting a new job and working towards another degree in January so life has been kinda hectic.  
> Also just a note of caution to anyone that’s sensitive to graphic descriptions of pain. There are some scenes that are very detailed and if that bothers you I suggest you not continue with this chapter. I’d just thought I’d throw that out there.  
> But anyway, I just wanted to say thank you all so much for over 100 kudos! I don’t deserve so much love ❤️ Thank you guys for sticking with me through all this and I hope you enjoy it;)

Well, that didn’t go as well as you had hoped. 

‘Get them bitties’, they said. 

‘They won’t be as bad as you think’, they said. You thought as you remembered what your parents said only a few days before.

**3 days earlier…**

“No, no, no! Absolutely not! There is no way!”, you yelled.

“Y/N, please sweetie, we need to make sure your brothers get a more ‘stable’ pet this time.”, your mother pleaded as she scurried around the bedroom looking for her good jewelry. 

“They don’t need another one! They are so irresponsible, that it’s not even funny!”, you argued. 

Without another word, you sighed irritably as your gaze landed on your mother's pearl necklace laying on the nightstand.

You walked over to her, pearls in hand. She turned to respond, but stopped as she noticed the string of pearls dangling in your outstretched fingers. She glanced at your face then at the pearls, and sighed heavily. She took them, and packed them in the back of her suitcase.

“Look, I know you and your brothers don’t get along. And I know it’s unfair of your dad and I to ask so much of you all the time.”, she said softly as she walked over and put your face in her hands. 

“But we need you to be the adult here. We need you to make sure that they don’t…”

“Burn down the house, kill each other, play in traffic, etc.”, you said mischievously. Your smile was small and smug. She put her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow.

“Har har, I was going to say that you need to make sure that they don’t bring home anything that’s dangerous. They need something like...oh! What’s that store that opened up a couple of months ago? The big one on Deter Street?”, she questioned. She zipped up her last suitcase before plopping it on the ground.

“You mean the Bitty store?”, you asked, crawling onto the bed.

“That’s it! You should take them there! Some of my friends from the office told me about them. They said they are better than any pet they’ve ever had!”, she squealed, clearly excited. You rolled your eyes and flopped on your stomach. 

“That is a terrible idea mom. I’ve heard about Bitties too. Their not really pets, they're more like really small adults that need constant supervision!”, you groaned. She sat down on the other end as she faced you. 

“Sooo...they’re like you and your brothers then?”, she asked innocently. You gave her an unimpressed look as she giggled. 

“But seriously sweetie, these Bitties sound far safer than anything they’ve ever had. And I just want those two to learn that their actions have consequences. So, this is the last time we’re doing this. If they can’t pull it together, and keep these ones alive, then their not getting anything else until they move out.”, she said in a serious tone. You looked up and saw her staring at you with an unwavering expression. 

“You promise these are the last ones?”, you asked softly. 

“Only if you promise that you will take them there, and let them pick out their own bitties. _But..._ they won’t be allowed to get one unless you give the okay.”, she said smiling. You couldn’t help but return it. You sat up, and fully faced her.

“Okay, I promise. But that reminds me, when did you say you and dad would be back from your work trips?”, you asked.

“Well your dads not due back until this Sunday, and my return flight isn’t until Tuesday. Which is why you’ll be in charge while we’re both gone. With that being said, I need to start packing the car.”, she stated as she grabbed two of her suitcases. She paused in the doorway and looked back at you.

“Thank you so much, sweet pea. Your father and I really appreciate you helping us like this. Love you!”, she called as she hurried down the hallway. 

“Haha, love you too”, you chuckled, smiling slightly.

**Present Day**

When you made that promise you hadn’t thought that things would get so out of hand or else you never would have agreed to this. You and your brothers were slowly making your way towards the exit. Now that none of you were running, the doors seemed further away than before. 

Even though they both said they wanted to leave, you knew they hadn’t really meant it. Both of them were dragging their feet so hard that it made their shoes squeak. They were a few paces behind you, even though they had started walking first. There had to be something you could do to make this right.

You glanced back at them and came to a halt. You turned to face them and your heart...sank. You suddenly realized why they were dragging their feet. You felt the color drain from your face as you stared at them in horror.

Jake had his eyes screwed shut and was frantically rubbing his chest with one hand while the other clutched his stomach. Jack’s head was lowered and his right eye was twitching. His hands had balled into fists as his body shook violently. All of you had stopped walking at this point. 

Your eyes had widened so much that it had started to hurt. You continued to stare at them, frozen in shock. Jack suddenly looked up at you. You stared into his eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Something was...wrong.

In situations like this, there were many reasons to be afraid. You should have been scared for their health, scared of what was happening, scared of the unknown. You should have been yelling for help, panicking, or running to get someone. Any of these reactions would have been appropriate. But you did...nothing.

  
  


Of all the reasons you had to be afraid there was one that stood out from the rest. The reason that you were still standing there unmoving. The reason that made your breath catch in your throat. The reason that you couldn’t tear your eyes away from the sight before you.

The reason that you were doing nothing as your brothers were writhing on the floor in pain.

Jack’s eyes...were pitch black.

  
  


**Blue’s POV**

“Hahaha! Why so glum chum? You're looking worse than a Horror that hasn’t eaten in days. There’s no sense in looking so pathetic. I mean, once you get past the smell and overall decor, this place can be like paradise! As long as you remember who’s in charge. Do you understand me ya little lowlife?”, Grim continued to taunt. 

He stood only a few feet away from Blue’s cage while Sans lazed on a nearby pillow. He kept a socket open (half lidded, of course) so that he could keep an eye on the others. This had been going on for a while, and he was ready to break it up if he needed to.

‘I AM A FEARSOME WARRIOR! I HAVE THE COURAGE OF A THOUSAND BITTIES! AND WARRIORS DON’T LET THEIR ENEMIES SEE THEM CRY!’, Blue screamed at himself. 

But no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t hold in the tears that were threatening to fall down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe this was happening. How had things gone so horribly wrong? 

All he wanted was to find his forever home like all the others. He had dreamed of finding a nice human and becoming friends. And he would take them on amazing adventures and in turn they would love him for it. 

And today he thought he had finally met the human he was meant to be with. He could feel it in his bones. He knew they were supposed to be together. The human, him, and his brother. That’s all he needed. It was what he had been dreaming and wishing for his whole existence. 

But that’s all it was...a dream.

She was right there, she held him and close to her soul at that! Even though he had hurt her, she forgave him! He had never been happier in his short life. But now...he had nothing.

His fate had been sealed, and there was nothing he could do about it. 

He would spend the rest of his days in this cage. Bitties that were brought back here were...defective, to say the least. He had little to no chance of getting out of this room, nonetheless getting adopted. His record would show that he had “behavioral problems” or worse that he was “a danger to others”. 

He was _never_ getting out of here.

He was _never_ going to see her or his brother again.

He was alone...

  
  
  


He was **_broken._ **

  
  
  


He fell to his knees as he started to sob uncontrollably. His soul ached and his bones rattled. 

It was HOPEless.

  
  


**Sans’ POV**

**“shit! stop it grim! look wat ya did!”,** he yelled as Blue started to wail. 

Grim always took things too far. It was bad enough the kid was in here in the first place. But Grim never missed a chance to make everyone feel just as miserable as he was.

Grim thought he did a good job of hiding his true feelings from the world. But Sans could see past the mask he wore of anger and apathy. Even though he had been here for so long and it seemed like he didn’t care.

The truth was…Grim was just as scared as Blue. 

There were times in the dead of night when everyone else was asleep. That Sans could hear faint sobs coming from Grim’s house. One night his curiosity got the better of him and Sans teleported into his bedroom to check on him. He froze as he stared at the supposed leader of the “forbidden zone”.

Grim was crying in his sleep.

Ever since then he tried to give him some slack when it came to his outbursts. Sans was probably the only real friend he had. Or at least the only one willing to tolerate him for so long. But there were just some things he couldn’t ignore.

Sans teleported in between Grim and the cage. He gave him a dirty look as his eye lights went out.

“What?! It’s not my fault the little whelp is so damn sensitive!”, he argued.

Blue continued to bawl as Sans stood there with his hands in his pockets.

**“you know better than anyone what it’s like to be in a cage. and it aint no secret that you’ve been through more than the rest of us. but i aint about to sit here and watch as you destroy the kids soul on the first day! he don’t deserve that.”,** he said with a tight frown and lightless sockets.

Grims face warped from cocky and frustrated to angry and annoyed.

“I’ve had enough of you putting your nose in my business today! He needs to learn how things work around here and if that means pushing him down a few pegs then so be it!”, he declared as he took a step closer to him.

Sans eye socket ignited with his blue magic as he summoned a row of bones in the air. He readied them in an attack position in case things went wrong. 

**“** ** _i told you to_ ** **_stop_** ** _. honestly, id rather be catching up on some z’s but i can and will ATTACK ya if i need to. so whats it gonna be?”,_** he threatened menacingly. 

Grims eyes narrowed as his flames sparked violently. After a few seconds his fire settled, and he turned away without another word. He glanced back at Sans with a hateful expression as he made his way towards his “nest” that was a few feet away.

Sans’ magic dissipated as he turned towards Blue who’s tears hadn’t ceased. His usual lazy demeanor turned more sympathetic as he continued to stare at him. 

This wasn’t the first time that he had seen a bitty pushed past his breaking point. Despite what some people might think, any bitty can be in this position. He once saw a Nightmare bitty change from an Innocent to a Corrupted egomaniac in a matter of days.

This place will change you if you let it.

The kinder and softer bitties didn’t last longer than three days. And the supposed “tougher” ones lasted about two weeks, maybe a little more. But in the end the results were always the same. The trauma would get to them, one way or another. 

Whether it was from the lack of contact, companionship, or the lack of HOPE; it didn’t matter. 

Dust.

That was all that would be left.

  
  


Sans knelt down and reached out towards Blue. He hesitated for a moment, but slowly put his arm between the bars. He gently placed his hand on his shoulder. Blue flinched and looked up, terrified. Sans smiled gently.

**“listen kid, dont pay any attention ta him. hes just a** **_hothead_ ** **who doesnt know when ta** **_simmer_ ** **down.”,** he chuckled as he waited for a response. 

Blue studied his face for a moment before he gave a small smile.

“That Was Terrible.”, he sniffled as he wiped the remaining tears from his sockets. 

Sans tried to retract his hand but Blue stopped him. He grabbed hold of his arm and hugged it tightly. Sans paused in shock, but relaxed when he saw Blue nuzzling his sleeve. He kind of understood why he was doing it. It must have been awhile since he’s had contact with anyone, or…

**“hey bud, i gotta question for ya.”**

Blue glanced up at him then back down to his arm. His face quickly turned a light blue before he released him.

“Yes, What Is It?”, he said hurriedly.

**“the human that you burned, did they touch ya at all?”,** he asked.

Blue’s cheeks turned a deeper cyan as he fiddled with his gloves. A loving expression crossed his face as he spoke.

“YES, SHE DID. IT WAS THE SAFEST I’VE EVER FELT IN MY LIFE.”, he answered as his lights unconsciously turned into hearts. Sans chuckled. He guessed right.

**“sounds ta me like ya bonded with her already.”**

Blue’s head shot up. He looked deep into Sans’ eyes as if he was searching for something. 

“DO YOU REALLY THINK SO?”, he asked, sounding hopeful.

Sans’ posture relaxed as he stood up. Blue copied his movements, his gaze never wavering.

**“im assuming ya didnt mean ta hurt her. if that’s the case, then i think ya might have found your human.”,** he said lazily.

Blue’s eyes turned to stars as he began to vibrate in place. 

“DO YOU THINK SHE’LL COME BACK FOR ME?!”

Sans nodded as he watched the Baby Blue return to his usual energetic behavior. He started rambling about all the things he would do with her. The skills he possessed and how impressed she’ll be once she tried his famous tacos. Sans listened as he went on.

“I CAN’T WAIT UNTIL SHE COMES BACK! AND ONE DAY I HOPE TO MAKE FRIENDS WITH HER BROTHERS AS WELL!”, he exclaimed.

Sans head snapped up. He began to sweat as he tried to remain calm. But before he could say anything, he felt an intense heat from behind him.

“What did you say?”, Grim said lowly as he made his way back towards the cage. Apparently he had been listening to their conversation for some time now.

“OH MY HUMAN HAS BROTHERS THAT LOOK THE SAME. I THOUGHT THEY WERE KIND OF UNPLEASANT AT FIRST, BUT I BELIEVE ANYONE CAN BE A GOOD PERSON IF THEY JUST TRY.”, Blue said excitedly.

During his explanation Grim had made his way over, and was now standing only a few inches away from them. His flames were so high that they came just to the top of the cage. His face was twisted into an enraged scowl as he glared at Blue.

“Are you telling me that your human is their...sister?”, Grim asked slowly. Blue nodded as he continued to bounce on his heels. Not noticing the blank and nervous expression that Sans was giving him.

**“blue, did ya say they were coming back? as in their leaving?”,** Sans asked as both his eyelights vanished.

Blue nodded slowly as he finally took notice of the terrified and murderous expressions the two bitties were now giving him.

“Why you little! That’s it! I’m going to…”

Sans spun around as he heard a thud on the table. Grim was now lying on his back and clawing at his dress shirt. His face was twisted in pain as his flames dimmed so much that he was barely lukewarm. His breathing was erratic as a loud thumping noise echoed in the room. 

Sans rushed over and knelt beside him. He immediately reached out with his hand and pulled out his soul. There were spider webbed cracks that were forming in the middle that were slowly making their way towards the sides. 

Sans was afraid this would happen and now his worst fears had come true. 

**“cmon bud, we gotta get ya some help.”**

As Sans was about to take his arm, an indescribable pain shot through his bones. He fell backwards and clutched his shirt. His bones felt like they were on fire! He felt his magic spike and stir inside of him. He felt every joint creak and his clothes felt like rocks pressing into him. His soul. It hurt!

He struggled to maintain enough magic in his hand to remove his own soul. It’s appearance was like Grims only instead of the cracks forming in the middle they were huge and jagged and started from the corners. 

If the rate of decay was anything to go by, then he and Grim wouldn’t last much longer. Sans could hear Blue shouting something, but he couldn’t understand him over the throbbing in his soul.

Dammit. They should have told them when they had the chance. And now it’s too late.

  
  


**Stacy’s POV**

“Denise, can you please go check on the Toriels and Asriels in section four. They still seemed pretty shook up. Ariel I want you in charge of the Lamias feeding, and make sure that the Horror and Nightmares get extra helpings today. And Peter I want you to go ask around in the Fell section. I want to know exactly who else was responsible for the incident earlier.”, Stacy concluded as she put down her clipboard. 

Her employees quickly dispersed to attend to do their assigned duties. Stacy sighed heavily as she reclined in her office chair. Things had escalated very quickly and she was still on edge from earlier. In all her years of being manager she never had to deal with so much chaos in a single day before. 

She still had a lot more to do before the end of her shift. She got up slowly and exited her office. She needed to check on the Swapfell and Merbitties and see if they needed anything. And if she could find out who the other bitty was that fired on that poor girl then she would have to punish them accordingly. 

That was the one part she hated about this job. Since she was in charge then she was also responsible for dealing with misbehaving bitties. Of course this didn’t happen often, it was usually the same troublemakers that didn’t have any harmful intentions. They were just looking for ways to push the employees buttons. 

She would put them in a time out in her office for a couple of hours then put them back in their enclosures. But there were some that required more severe punishment. Her mind continued to wander as she made her way towards the front of the store.

She was only a few aisles away from the Swapfells before she heard footsteps. She stopped for a moment and turned. Another employee of hers, Rosie, was barreling towards her as fast as she could. As she got closer Stacy could tell right away that something was wrong. 

Rosie had tears streaming down her face and looked panicked. Stacy put her hands out and grabbed Rosie by her shoulders as she skidded in front of her.

“Rosie, what’s wrong? What happened?”, Stacy questioned becoming more anxious. 

“Please...you have to…help.”, she said in between breaths.

“Rosie please! Tell me what’s the matter?!”, Stacy pleaded.

“Those boys from earlier, they never made it outside. They’re on the floor near the doors. They both look like they’re possessed! I’ve never seen anything like it!”, Rosie exclaimed.

Stacy's eyes widened as she bolted past her and ran full speed towards the entrance. She just hoped she wasn’t too late.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if any of you lovely people like the Babybones AU then your in luck! I’ve started a brand new fic with the lovely Lady_Flame96. It’s brand spanking new and just waiting to be read🥰 And if your feeling it go give Flame some love @ladyflame-ask on tumblr. She an amazing writer and artist. Thank you guys so much 😉


	7. Revenge and Darkened Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have gone from bad to worse. Will this little family grow or disappear altogether?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have no excuse. It’s been waaaayyy too long since my last update. I could blame it on COVID or my job but this time it was a new culprit...motivation. Or lack thereof. I love this story to death and it shall continue. But sometimes...my muse just walks out the door. But hey, at least I’ll end this year with something great;) Anyway, enough of me rambling, please enjoy!

**Y/N POV**

“sis….”

“y/n….”

Your brothers moaned in unison as they tried to crawl towards you. 

Your eyes grew larger the closer they came. 

“Oh...God...what…”

Their outstretched hands had a “darkness” to them. It was like their hands had been dipped in black ink. Their whole bodies were shaking and pain filled their eyes. 

You couldn’t find the words to describe what you were feeling. Wave after wave of emotions enveloped you before you felt...absolute dread.

They had gotten about five feet closer before you rushed over to them. They grabbed at your pants legs and tried to pull you down. You knelt beside them and pulled both of them into your lap. 

Oh God.

They looked even worse up close. 

They were both panting heavily and gripping your shirt tightly. They mirrored each other as one hand held your shirt and the other was furiously rubbing at their chests. You looked at them with overwhelming pity and empathy. 

You didn’t know what to do.

Tears fell freely from your eyes as you pulled them closer. Jake snuggled into your stomach as he whined. Jack rested his head on your shoulder. You felt your shoulder being soaked as Jack let loose his own stream of tears.

“what’s happening sis?”, Jake moaned in a hoarse voice. 

You turned to him and opened your mouth to answer but closed it quickly when Jack started to speak. 

“sissy...please...help…”, he whimpered. 

Your breath stilled as he said this. He never called you that. He hasn’t called you that since you were kids.

Your tears hadn’t ceased as you began to sob. You rocked them as your sob turned to a wail. You screamed. 

  
  


You screamed for help. 

  
  


“PLEASE!!!!! SOMEBODY!! ANYBODY!!!!! PLEASE HELP US!!!!”

  
  


You begged for _Mercy_.

  
  


“PLEASE!!! DON’T LET THEM DIE!!! I’LL DO ANYTHING!!!!”

  
  


You tried to bargain.

  
  


“TAKE ME INSTEAD!!!! TAKE ME AND LEAVE THEM ALONE!!! DON’T TAKE THEM AWAY!!!!”

  
  


You didn’t know who you were talking to at this point. The sky? God? The universe? You didn’t care. You were serious. If it would help stop this madness then you would do _anything_. 

No sooner had the words left your mouth, a horrible burning sensation spread through your chest. Your eyes bulged as the pain grew. It was like somebody had set your heart on fire and was skewering it with a poker. 

You grit your teeth and fell back on the floor taking the boys with you. You squirmed in place as the pain spread. It swirled in your chest and moved towards your abdomen. You felt the blistering pain from your head to your toes. 

You guessed somebody had heard your pleas.

Unfortunately, whoever or whatever that heard you had a twisted sense of humor. You were now in a similar state as your brothers, but neither of them looked any better. In fact, they seemed to have gotten worse. 

You glanced down at your brothers. Sweat poured down their faces and their grips tightened on your shirt. Your eyes wandered south and your heart skipped a beat. Your fingers were turning an inky black and it was slowly spreading up your hands.

Another shot of pain rippled through your chest. You sucked in a breath as your head fell back. You didn’t know how much longer you could stand this. So with one big final breath you yelled one last time.

“PLEASE!!!! SOMEONE!!! HELP US!!!!!!”

  
  


**Rosie’s** **POV**

“Now, I don’t want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of the day. Do you understand?”

**“and do you understand that your job is a joke and i could easily mutilate you at my own discretion?”,** he said with a twisted and malicious grin.

Rosie frowned and her eyebrows knitted together as she continued to stare at the little Nightmare. He was one of the smaller ones that they had, and was constantly picked on for it. So to make up for his short stature he hurled insults and threats constantly. 

At first she felt sorry for the little guy, but after three years of abuse from this tiny terror. She had run out of pity and frankly had become rather numb to him and his antics. Rosie rubbed her eyes before looking back at the inky menace.

“Nero, you know why you're in trouble. We talked to the others and they said you and your brother were fighting that Boss and his Edgy earlier. Fighting is strictly prohibited, so you and your brother along with the other two are going to be punished for it.”

Nero’s head snapped up and his glare hardened. His tentacles emerged from his back, and they started to thrash around violently. His dark magic ignited in his socket as he spoke.

**“hey! i already told ya my brother had nothing to do with it! he’s completely innocent! so he aint getting in trouble just cause those spineless idiots says he was there. now im telling ya for the last time...he didnt do a damn thing. understand that, ya frumpy bitch?!”,** he spat out.

She rolled her eyes at him before putting on her special gloves. 

“I’m going to put you back in the pen now ok?”

**“the hell you are!”,** he yelled before turning tail and running towards the end of the table. 

With another eye roll she waited a few seconds before placing a hand beneath the table. Nero jumped off only to be ensnared in her fingers. His negative aura and magic flared as he struggled. 

**“dammit! put me down you weak willed harpy! if it werent for those stupid gloves youd be putty in my hands!”,** he screeched.

She calmly walked over to the Nightmare/Dream enclosure and placed him inside. She backed away a step as she removed the gloves. With hands shoved in his pockets he gave her the dirtiest look she had ever seen before heading for his house. Not missing the bony middle finger he raised as his tentacles carried him off.

Rosie rubbed her temples and sighed heavily. 

“Ugh, this day can’t possibly get any worse.”

“PLEASE!!!! SOMEONE!!!! HELP US!!!!”

Uh oh.

**Stretch’s POV**

Stretch paced the floor of his bitty house for the seventh time. He chewed on his knuckles as a nervous aura surrounded him. He didn’t want to believe it. This couldn’t be happening right?! Did he really just watch his brother get taken to the Backrooms?!

Over the years, he heard horror stories of bitties going in and never coming out. That only unspeakable torture and ridicule awaited them inside. It wasn’t the attendants or staff that inflicted this, but the bitties themselves. It wasn’t news to him that only the worst of the worst were taken in there. And that thought alone made his stomach churn.

What would happen to Blue in there? Would he be shoved around and taunted by some of the more aggressive bitties? Or maybe they’ll leave him alone because he’s new? 

The more he thought about it the more nervous he became. But the thought that scared him the most was if he found him first.

Grim. 

Stretch heard rumors and ghost stories about this infamous bitty. Some said he had been here longer than anyone because he refused to be adopted. Others claimed he was adopted only once, but was brought back because he had “done away” with his humans. 

Whether these rumors were true or not he couldn’t say. But the one thing he knew for certain, was that he was a bitty that shouldn’t be messed with. And because of all these rumors (whether they were true or not) he had earned the title of “Leader of the Forbidden Zone”.

  
  


Ominous.

  
  


Despite the lame name and the stories that followed him. That wasn’t why Stretch feared him. He had met the tyrannical bitty only once. And once was enough. That encounter cemented his opinion of Grim. 

He tried to give people the benefit of the doubt and he would never say any of this in front of his bro, but...

He was a horrible, egotistical, lunatic that deserved to be confined to that room for the rest of his life.

But his brother isn’t like that! Not at all! He couldn’t think of any other bitty who is as caring and loving as Blue is. It wasn’t his fault! He was only trying to help him. He healed that girl. Would a corrupted bitty do that? 

Stretch thought for a moment and stopped in his tracks. Maybe...it was his fault. If he hadn’t pushed Boss to his breaking point, then none of this would have happened. Orange tears filled his sockets as he covered his face. Oh stars! His brother is going to die in that god forsaken place because of him!

.

.

.

Wait...no.

  
  


_Red._

  
  


Red was the one that started the fight with Blue. He refused to back off. He’s the one that fired on the girl in the first place. Blue was just defending himself. 

  
  


_It’s his fault._

  
  


_All his fault._

  
  


_It's his fault that he’ll never see his brother again._

  
  


_It’s his fault that they’ll never get to go with their human._

  
  


_And it’s his fault his brother is going to be dusted in that room._

  
  


Stretch stood erect and his fists shook with rage. His sockets burst to life with his magic and a dangerous aura filled the room. Knick knacks, dishes, and several smaller items fell to the floor as the walls began to shake. 

  
  
  


**_Red_ **

  
  
  


“that bastards gonna pay.”, he said lowly. 

  
  


**Stacy’s POV**

‘This isn’t happening! This isn’t happening!’, Stacy screamed to herself, as she continued to run alongside Rosie. 

When Rosie told her that those boys looked possessed, there was only one thing that came to mind. And she really hoped she was just overreacting. 

She had seen plenty of strange things in the years that she had been working here. Flying skeletons, disappearing bitties; she even met talking plants! But it was the customers themselves that never ceased to surprise her. 

This wasn’t the first time a crisis had happened while she had been working here. There was that one couple…

Before she could continue that thought, she stopped in her tracks. She gasped as her eyes fell on the three bodies that lay on top of one another. Was she too late?

She ran over to them and knelt down. The boys were clutching their sister as they laid on top of her. They all had pained expressions as they laid there unmoving. Fearing the worst, Stacy quickly felt for a pulse. She sighed in relief when she felt the beating of their hearts.

However, they were beating very slowly. She examined the rest of their bodies and quickly turned pale. Her suspicions had been confirmed. Their arms had turned as black as night and deep blue veins bulged on their legs and faces. 

Stacy heard a gasp behind her as Rosie stepped back from the scene. 

“Oh God! What happened to them?!”, Rosie cried out. She could hear the shaking in her voice, as she started to cry. Stacy gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat and stood up.

“Rosie, I want you to listen very carefully. I need you to get a message to every employee here. Tell them to round up all the bitties and put them in the main playpen.”, Stacy said in a serious tone. 

Rosie wiped her eyes and looked at her boss, confused. 

“When you say all…”

“I mean ALL of them, Rosie. Every. Single. One.”

Rosie stared at her wide eyed for a moment before bolting back towards the bitty pens. 

Stacy turned back towards the siblings. And was shocked to see the girl trying to reach out to her. She immediately took her hand and squeezed it lightly.

“Don’t worry hun, it’s going to be alright. Help is on the way. We’ll get you fixed up in no time.”, she assured her. 

The girl's eyes found hers and Stacy saw that she was trying to say something. She leaned her ear closer and she could faintly make out what she said.

“Please...save...them...don’t worry...about...me.”, she said with labored breath. She held onto her brothers as her eyes slowly closed. Stacy continued to hold her hand as she drifted off. 

“ATTENTION EMPLOYEES! ATTENTION! WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY SITUATION! CODE RED! PLEASE BRING EVERY BITTY IN THE BUILDING TO THE MAIN PLAY-AREA, AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! I REPEAT: BRING ALL BITTIES TO THE MAIN PLAY-AREA AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE!”, Stacy heard Rosie say over the intercom. 

She immediately pulled out her walkie-talkie and radioed on the main channel. 

“Micah, Alan, Steven, I need you guys to come to the front entrance now! I have three kids who are ebbing, and I don’t know how much longer they can stand before they start to rot.”, she said quickly, trying hard not to sound afraid.

“I’m coming!”

“On my way boss!”

“I’ll be there in two minutes!”

Stacy looked back down at the siblings with tears in her eyes as she saw the darkness quickly enveloping the forearms. The brothers looked far worse than the girl did. It was spreading quickly up towards their shoulders. It wasn’t looking good.

As Stacy heard three sets of footsteps approach her, she softly whispered: “Don’t worry, we’ll find your bitties. I promise you that.”, she said as her employees carried them towards the Clinic. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story! I love each and every one of you;) Make sure to check out my Tumblr if you haven’t already. And with that shameless plug, I wish you all a Happy Holidays!


End file.
